No Time For Tea
by EvasiveManoeuvers
Summary: After a short period of awkward silence and some looks being passed around, your comrades were beginning to hear reason. A quiet decision was reached, all would follow the plan and there would be no protest. What other choice did they have? Reader X Levi. Before the destruction of Shiganshina. R&R appreciated! T for language. A little humor at times!
1. Chapter 1

**ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO HAJIME ISAYAMA/ATTACK ON TITAN/SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (except the reader of course) So please don't sue, I'm a broke-ass college kid.**

**_Ehhh, so here goes nothing guys! My very first published fanfiction. This is a Reader X Levi (Rivaille, whichever you prefer) story, so I apologize if he was at all OOC. BUT WAIT, that's where you guys come in! Give me some feedback on how to improve his character so he seems truer to the SnK universe._**

**_This is also my first time writing a reader x character story. I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

_A forest of unnaturally high-reaching trees, hm? They must have been here for centuries, to have grown this much. If I stay here forever, maybe I can be free of those bastards. Or maybe, after years of conflict and an eventual treaty, we could be friends instead. I'd invite them over for dinner, and we would sit and laugh and drink tea together. What a sight that would prove to be. They'd definitely smash my fine china teacups to bits and pieces though, if I-"_

"_Oi_."

_What on earth-_

"Oi."

_Buzz off, let me sleep._

"(name), up, now."

"Eh..?"

You awoke to a stern voice and the nudging of your boot. From what you could tell, it was morning. The only clue being beams of light struggling to penetrate the dense fog. The cloud cover was especially thick around the tree where you perched along with the Lance Corporal and your squad. The other trees, which had vanished into the haze, almost convinced your still groggy self that you were trapped on this lone structure with your comrades. Weren't you trapped though? Your memories of the day before began to knit themselves together. Slowly, but surely, the data stored in your brain began to make sense again.

_Well damn, I was hoping this was a stupid dream._

"Morning already." You yawned, prompting the others to do the same.

Your leader scoffed at your obvious statement in annoyance. He offered up a delightfully stony glare for you to ingest as you rubbed the cold night's stiffness out of your joints. You ignored his attitude while filling your lungs with drenched, muggy air. Blinking away the last bits of fatigue from your eyes, you made your way slowly to the edge of the tree that housed you and your companions. Looking down into the seemingly infinite abyss, you realized:

_Oh yeah, heh, right._

The events from the night before consisted mostly of fleeing from an overly zealous group of abnormal-types. It was a rare occurrence, but not unheard of. Lance Corporal Levi led you fearlessly and you all followed without question (mostly out of fear) though it seemed he was getting more lost than what he had intended. Not that he had initially planned for this extensive outing, but everything that could have gone wrong during the simple scouting mission, did. He had to adjust to the situation accordingly, trying to put as much distance between your group and the infatuated titans as possible. Unfortunately, doing so also involved putting more distance between your group and Wall Maria. It was not a route that he would have calculated in an ideal situation, but this was far from ideal. It was the right choice for a time where everyone's gear seemed to start failing and those bastard people-eaters were hot on your heels. Escape danger with the least amount of casualties possible, deal with the consequences later.

Though, the consequences themselves would prove to be far less than optimal.

_He's embarrassed_, you said to yourself. Not so much with where you ended up or how you got there, but with how you seemingly had no way of getting back safely unless a supply team was casually passing through the area.

_Tch, as if._

Your thoughts trailed back to Levi.

_Does he feel like he failed?_

Your squad was never a group that was caught unprepared for _anything. _You were an elite set, poised at killing titans and handy in tough situations. Others would marvel at how you always returned alive -mostly unscathed- after venturing beyond the wall. Performing death defying feats, swinging hundreds of feet into the air at unimaginable speeds, carving up the necks of unlucky titans were all things you could do efficiently and still make it home in time for dinner. Indeed, you were a talented bunch. Though, you would have never guessed that you would meet your possible end at the hands of a cold, empty gas tank.

Finally arriving at a cluster of tree limbs high above the surface where the titans lurked, you were ordered to stop. The Lance Corporal had resolved that your group would stay there for the night. There would be no use in continuing with so little gas to divvy up between everyone. That and the fast and awkward ascension of the canopies was enough to drain even the toughest members of the Scouting Legion.

It's not like everyone got an excellent night's rest either. Sleeping up in a tree was tricky business. One could not tie themselves to the tree to prevent falling. Should a titan actually be intelligent enough to climb or jump for you, it would not be possible to release yourself in time to get away. There was also the threat of just rolling off and plummeting to your death in your sleep. Without functioning manoeuver gear, dying was almost certain.

Although, dying in your sleep would have to be better than being gnawed on by some big stupid retard, right? That's what you liked to think.

_If it comes to that, I'll starve up here or jump first. There's no way I'm going out like that._

And so, here you were, miles from what you considered your home with people that you were barely even acquainted with.

Your shadowy-haired leader was pensive the whole time you reminisced, most likely trying to think of a way to get everyone home safely. Whatever he came up with, it would no doubt be a difficult choice.

_I wonder if he feels tall out here, _you wondered, slipping off into a trance.

"Our options are limited, as you can see." Levi said, as he began to pace around the relatively reserved space.

Everyone was at attention now, knowing their fate depended on what came out of his mouth next. He didn't sound worried though, almost as if he was more at ease in a complex situation such as this. He stopped and adjusted his arms so they were held neatly behind his back, in a stance that radiated the stoical nature of a leader. He pondered a few seconds longer, and then executed an about turn so as to address everyone properly and assure himself that they were listening. For a man who was only 5'3", he was pretty intimidating.

"There's no way we can all go at once, of that I am sure. The only solution that I saw that could benefit all of us in our current situation is to pool the remaining gas and send one person ahead for help."

His expression was blank, not really caring whether or not the others would accept his gamble at freedom from this cursed forest. The others waited for more details, trying not to speak should Levi have anything else to say. There was nothing. Only silence followed the curt delivery of his plan.

"W-w-well what are the rest of us supposed to do? S-Sit up here and twiddle our thumbs while we s-s-starve to death?"

The daring reply came from a man with two-tone grayish-blonde hair and a relatively frightened expression on his face. He went by Auruo. Frightened as he was, this did not stop him from speaking out against Corporal's idea. You were curious now. If you let this guy test the Lance Corporal, you were more likely to figure out what you could get away with in the long run. It's not that you expected to give your superior trouble in the future, but at least you would know how lenient he was willing to be.

_This guy was handpicked by Levi himself, we all were, so why does he look like he's about to shit his pants?_

"There are no other options. I won't risk our lives on the uncertainty of there being enough gas to get everyone out. One person will go ahead, the rest will stay."

Auruo shot up to protest, "You can't expect us to-"

"Like it? _Tch,_ that's not what you're here for. You're here to obey orders and serve mankind. If you wanted luxury and the superficial comfort that comes with guarding wall Sina-" Levi puts himself in Auruo's personal space, looking up ever so slightly, "then you should have joined the Military police. Are you trying to tell me that you're wasting my valuable time and the time of your comrades with your lack of commitment to the Scouting Legion? Please, don't tell me you're wasting my time."

Levi's steely glare was enough to put even the most hardened people on edge. Though this was not your first time witnessing it, there was something eerily… attractive that you remarked about it this time. This man doesn't demand respect or presence, he _commands_ it.

"N-N-No sir…"

Auruo shrank to his initial cross-legged position, defeated. He was no match for Levi. In his current distressed state, there would be no further arguments from him. You were glad for this; Auruo's childish demeanor was an annoyance. Your current feelings were no reason to hate the poor guy though, everyone was afraid. His way of communicating it was just a little more troublesome.

Levi was quiet for a moment, suggesting that perhaps he felt a little sympathy. He didn't dwell on it for any more than a few seconds though, because his cold demeanor had returned almost instantly.

"I don't expect any of you to trust me right away. We have a lot of work to do if we want to be an effective team." His gaze passed around the circle of distraught soldiers. The younger girl of orange hair and golden eyes gulped and hugged herself, electing to go with the only ray of hope that the Corporal could offer up in exchange for destruction. She was nervous. Whether or not Levi's words were able to push passed her fear, you did not know. What you could understand however, was that she was going to trust him.

"I'm asking you to put your faith in my experience. No matter the situation we are in, I hope you can all let my actions speak in my stead. I mean to get us out alive."

After a short period of awkward silence and some looks being passed around, your comrades were beginning to hear reason. A quiet decision was reached, all would follow the plan and there would be no protest. What other choice did they have?

You liked to think you were different than them, stronger, more refined. The fact was, you weren't. You were just as worried, using your cynicism and concise judging of others to hide it. You felt awful for this. How could you act so high and mighty while you were suffering just the same? You'd have to work on that, you decided.

There was a brief moment where everyone got up to leave, as if it was back at headquarters and you could return to your room when all was said and done. They were hesitant though. There was nowhere to go, and on top of that, one very urgent question remained. It had slipped your mind during your little self-reflection.

Levi tried to leave too, sensing everyone's immediate curiosity.

_He doesn't want to answer._

"Who's going to go?" You found yourself asking out loud.

He stopped with his back to you, face turned only slightly so you could see his look of deliberation. This sent chills down your spine. Choosing would be no easy task. There had to be a balance of loyalty and skill in his candidate. You could guess that Levi himself would not leave, for the obvious fact that he just asked everyone to believe in him. This was bothersome, because he knew he could get the job done but it would mean going back on his word. Not that he promised anything, but that's essentially what he was doing when he gave his little speech. He handpicked your lot, but it's not as if he knew you all very well. He knew your squad's skill set and that was about it.

"I'm still deciding." He turned his head away from you. "I'll inform you all of my decision when the fog clears away from the trees. Everyone would do well to get some rest before then."

And with that, he was off. You watched as he descended carefully onto the lower limbs, just far enough where he could have some peace and time to think, yet close enough where he could respond easily should danger present its ugly head. Agile and confident in his athletic ability, it made you wonder:

_Does he even need manoeuver gear? _

Your thoughts turned sour just then, when you heard the moans and thumping of the flesh-eaters below. They were invisible to you, but they were most certainly there.

_Let's just hope you dolts stay as idiotic as you are now. _

With nothing else to do, you decided perhaps that it was time to get to know your colleagues a little better. After all, it was nice to know who exactly would be guarding your behind in the events to come.

* * *

**Soooooo, I hope that wasn't too brutal. Also, just as a general clarification, I'm going with the English spelling/pronunciation of names. I think it'll help you guys relate to the story a little more. Of course, if you notice any spelling/grammar errors, let me know and I shall fix them.**

_**Thanks for reading! - Evasive**_

:D

*Minor Edit

At the beginning, when Levi is being not so nice and trying to wake "you" up, there should be a space long enough to suggest that your name should go there. It keeps showing up but I think I've fixed it once and for all. If it shows as just one little line, let me know! Thanks :3

*Edit again

Yeah so I didn't want to have to go with the (name) thing, I couldn't find a way around it without the lines disappearing.


	2. Chapter 2

_**And here we are with chapter 2! It's a bit of a monster. I didn't originally intend for it to be this long, but sometimes plans change :D**_

_**I wasn't going to release this for another few days, but I just watched episode 21 and I felt it was necessary. I'm not aware if any of these characters have had history with each other in the past, so forgive me. If you are curious, I do kinda sorta have a buffer going, so I'm actually just finishing chapter 4. I do this usually so I can keep things cohesive and it also gives me a chance to proofread it about 8 billion times.**_

**ATTACK ON TITAN/SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN AND ALL CHARACTERS (except the reader) BELONG TO HAJIME ISAYAMA. Don't sue me, I'm almost broke and I need food to make it through college T.T**

* * *

_Well isn't this awkward._

It was true. You wanted a way that you could speak to _everyone_, but there were no discernible places to sit or stand where you could address them all at once. Go towards the end of the tree limb, you get the tall guy's back (you'll work on names) and Auruo's pouty face. The younger girl had gone a limb higher, and G-whatever his name was near the trunk. This left you right in the middle.

It had been hours since the Lance Corporal left to secure a place of peace and quiet, and the fog still hadn't shown any signs of clearing up. You had guessed it was around midday, though no signs gave way to the possibility. Was it really fog though, or was it titan vapor? Maybe they were down there killing themselves in order to put your group through a day of perpetual gloom. It was funny to think about, but they were nowhere near the intelligence level necessary to devise such a plan. Though, there was a small glimmer of hope in your heart that they were, in fact, trying to kill themselves. The academy would have to invent a special class for these guys.

_Suicidal types._ You concluded that it might not be such a good thing.

_Egh, get your thoughts in order! I suppose if I talk to them one on one, the pressure of conversing in front of a group of strangers won't be there. I should get the toughest one over with first, but…_

You glanced over at Auruo. His legs hung over the edge, lip swelled and pouted to the point that he looked like a child more than a man. He was busy carving something into the wood with his thumbnail.

_Petra it is._

You began to make your way to the right-most side of the trunk. You started to look for hand and foot-holds when you realized-

_What the hell? This tree is as smooth as glass. How did she even manage?_

You gained a new respect for the girl, though it's not as if you disregarded her in the first place.

_Talented climber. Almost as surefooted as Levi, by the looks of it._

You couldn't really wave off anyone up here, regardless of how they acted. The memories of receiving your letter of requisition in the mail began to flood your mind. New to the Survey Corps and all it represented, you were adamant in showing the higher-ups your brilliance. Obviously it worked; otherwise you would never have gotten the official invitation from the Lance Corporal himself. The message contained inside the envelope, with its fancy wax seal illustrating wings of freedom, was just as short and to the point.

_A man of few words, _you could tell right away.

The Letter read:

_To whom it may concern,_

_ I commend you for the abilities and talents that you've contributed thus far to the Scouting Legion and its mission for the betterment of mankind. All formal documents that legitimatize your transfer have been taken care of. Prepare your things and meet on the third floor of the Legions headquarters, room 307 at 0700H sharp. Don't be late._

_Special Operations Squad Leader,_

_Lance Corporal Levi_

_P.S- Mandatory bunk inspections will take place at 0600H every morning. Failure to comply with the cleaning standards established will result in punishment, with an increase in severity for each violation._

Harsh.

You still kept the letter though –and its contents that you memorized- in the left most pocket of your jacket. It wasn't necessarily a good luck charm, but more of a reminder for why you were here. Levi was quite possibly the best titan-slayer out there. Being picked by this guy was an honor within itself. Of course it took some degree of skill to be noticed, which meant everyone here _had _to be really good. Otherwise… well, those people went to join the garrison.

Were you part of a squad? Yeah, but you weren't a team. No matter how many missions you went out on, you were never able to rejoice in your success because you barely knew each other. It had been roughly 4 months since your group came together and you were still having trouble recalling names.

During your flashback, you managed to find a group of smaller, lighter limbs clustered together. The grips on your boots made it a tad easier to climb. This was perhaps the way the young girl had originally gone, but you preferred to think that she had handled the climb up that curiously smooth trunk with ease and finesse. After following a short grouping of branches that ascended ever so slightly, you found yourself walking up what you would consider a completely natural spiral staircase. You had mentally prepared yourself for confrontation.

_Here goes nothing._

There wasn't anyone there. You could have sworn that-

"Uh… hello?"

The sudden intrusion of a voice frightened you. You turned quickly, coming face to face with the girl in question. It was foggier up here than the rest of the tree, which was pretty much the only reason why you didn't notice her standing right next to you.

Clearing your throat of the sound of anxiety, you answered.

"Uhm, aha, hi."

"(Name), right?"

"Yeah." You smiled at the girl's ability to remember your name. Now of course you understood that recalling someone's moniker wasn't that hard, and that commanders usually had hundreds of them to memorize. It was just taking you longer to get these ones than usual. Petra's name was easy though; she was the only other female so you shared an unintentional bond. And Auruo, well it didn't take you long to get his name, for obvious reasons. You usually referred to the other two as either the shorter one or the taller one.

_Four months in and it has yet to get easier._

You stood for a moment, trying to pick her features out of the cloud cover. Her face was young and childish, yet something in her eyes had made you think that she'd grown up faster than most kids. Her slender frame made it easier to believe that she was capable of the nimble motion in which you had guessed, without the help of branches or any other means.

"Do you need something?" Her voice was calm, soothing, a nice contrast from Auruo's high pitched whining that you loathed so much.

"Not particularly, no."

You continued pacing forward, reaching the middle part of the limb. Carefully, you sat cross-legged. It took a moment but eventually she joined you.

Moments of enduring silence passed, either of you willing to speak. It wasn't uncomfortable though, and for the first time you felt welcomed by the presence of another squad-member.

"Well, in that case, I was wondering… What exactly do you think of the Corporal's plan?"

_Everyone here really seems to have embraced the concept of brevity. _

"To be honest, I don't really know."

To ease the mild discomfort of your extremities, you swung your legs over the side of the limb, swinging them back and forth so as to revive them from uncomfortable sleep.

"I think…" Petra began, "that we should trust him. I mean, he did lead us out alive. Not that we were ever expecting this much trouble for it but… I think if we trust him, we'll get to go home."

_Home…_

Looking up, you pretended to see the sky. You weren't sure how high this tree would go, and you weren't about to waste energy to find out. You found yourself wishing for it to last a little longer, however. You actually enjoyed making contact with another member. How long has it been since you were able to properly converse with another individual? You were beginning to see the silver lining in a day that would have otherwise been dreadful.

"I think you're right." You said, allowing a small grin.

_Well that was odd, probably one of the first generally positive feelings I've had towards another person since we got into this mess._

"You know, Petra…" You found yourself starting, "I think I want to be your friend. Not _just _yours though, everyone here. Maybe we could all make this 'effective' team thing work somehow."

_Wow, what was that? Did I just open up to someone?_

"And you know, Auruo's not really a bad guy. He does _technically_ have the best stats out of any of us, social incompetence aside. The other two I'm not sure about yet. They seem alright."

Your comment made a silent smile creep up onto her face. _She knows what I mean._

"Gunther and Erd." She replied, all knowingly.

_Yes damnit, I knew the shorter one started with a G._

"Haha, yeah." You replied, trying to hide the expression that suggested it was the first time you'd even heard of them.

"They're good people. Not that we know each other very well, but they're usually always very nice."

"Want to go talk with them? That way we could all u-uh, be on the same page..." You must not have done a good job hiding the new found eagerness in your voice, because Petra was quick to let loose a small chuckle.

_Hours ago I would have been glad to have sweet silence. Now it seems I can't get enough._

It was true. Talking to Petra seemed to have restored a small portion of your humanity. _This is what they must do all day inside wall Sina. _

"I suppose we could." You both got up to leave when Petra looked you directly in the eyes. Something was off, you could tell.

"By the way… you don't find it odd that the Corporal hasn't brought up the possibility of there not being a horse for whoever gets picked? I mean, they'll have their gear back but it's useless on that open stretch back to the wall."

You were caught off guard by that. It's true. Did he mean for that person to make it back on foot?

"I'm sure he's figured something out." You brushed off her speculation without a second thought. You didn't want to think of anything that could potentially get in the way of freedom.

"A-ah. Alright then."

You returned to the staircase of branches with Petra in tow. Slowly but carefully, you descended to the lower limbs. You were the first to make it down to your original position. Verifying that she was actually following you, you turned just in time to see Petra's foot connect with the smooth bark. From there, it was as if all time had stopped.

You watched carefully as her lean figure slipped off to the side. In the time it had taken you to jump after her without a second thought, you realized-

_Damnit, no gear! _

You had taken it off when you deemed it a hassle to carry around if you weren't going to use it.

The two of you tumbled off of the edge. Your swan dive had put you in the perfect position to grab Petra's thigh harnesses, but that was about it. What you expected next was the pain of hitting every single solid branch and limb on the way down. Once your body was broken and bruised, you'd end up falling conveniently inside the mouth of an awaiting titan.

_Please hit the ground, please hit the ground, please hit the ground!_

The ground however, was not rushing up to meet you. Nor were there any sets of teeth or hands. You were hanging there, stunned, with a firm grip on Petra's belts and the feeling of hands trying desperately to hold on to your boots.

"Did you get her!?" A familiar yet unfamiliar voice penetrated your fear. He was talking about Petra, and he was most definitely talking to you.

"(Name)!"

"U-u-uh yea- Yes! I did!" Your voice cracked as you replied. Looking up towards your feet, you briefly made out the defining features of your rescuers face.

His chestnut hair was pushed back, coming to a messy point somewhere on the back of his head. You knew exactly who it was this time.

_Gunther!_

An all too familiar voice jumped in.

"D-d-did you get them?" Auruo squeaked.

"No, dumbass! I'm hunched over like this because I enjoy looking like an idiot. Help me pull them up!"

You could see clearly now that Erd had already rushed over and wrapped his arms around Gunther's waist, steadying himself on the slick platform and trying frantically not to let go. Auruo had joined him shortly after, forming a line so that they could pull you both up to safety. Your bodies swayed gently as the men heaved. Finally, in a last ditch effort, you were hauled onto solid turf again.

All three male members of the Levi squad sat there, nursing their sore arms and breathing heavily. Was there even enough room on this tree for everyone? How did they even manage to- Petra! She hasn't said a word since she-

"Is this…? I-I'm alive. I'm alive…" she muttered to herself in disbelief.

Petra was sprawled out next to you. Currently on your hands and knees trying not to barf up what little food you had eaten, you glanced over at her. Her arms were crossed over her face. An utterly overwhelming feeling of relief fell over you in waves. You weren't dead, and what's even better is that your little brush with death didn't involve being chewed in half.

_I can live with this, I think. _

That's when you noticed your fellow soldiers looking your way.

"How did you... how did you get to us in time?"

Gunther was down on both knees, hands gripped tightly onto his legs. He shook his head in sheer astonishment, implying that he didn't know.

"I guess,heh…" he took a minute to breath, smiling as he tried to explain, " I guess it was just instinct. That's why you leapt right after Petra, right (Name)?"

You felt immediate guilt.

_Tch. Everyone here probably knows my damn name and I can't even take the time to do the same for them._

You nodded breathlessly. With the sincerest expression you could muster, you took the time to silently thank each soldier for saving your life. Petra had fallen; you jumped after her and then your team followed suit without any real hesitation. It was a foreign thing to you, risking your life to save someone you barely even knew. Or was it? You _were_ serving mankind for a lifetime, after all.

You caught yourself for a moment, giving it time to sink it.

_That's right…this is my team. If this is what I have to look forward to then I swear I will do my utmost to protect it. _

Something weird happened then, something _natural. _You shifted closer to your squad, drawing their attention. You extended your right arm, offering up a handshake to each member.

"Nice to meet you, I'm (Name)."

Looks of disbelief were passed around, hinting that perhaps they thought you were still a little on edge after the fall. You were serious though. It was never too late for a formal introduction, and you were going to make damn sure that you did it right this time.

Auruo was the first to speak. "Why are you- We already know who you are, stupid."

"(Name), seriously, are you alright?" Gunter said, looking concerned.

"Please, just… indulge me, alright? It'll make me feel better." There was a brief silence.

Erd's first words came in the form of a question. "Why, for forgetting our names?"

That caught you off guard. Trying not to let yourself be such an open book this time, you shook your hands in protest, trying to assure them that you did, in fact, know who they were.

"What? No!"

Your ruse had worked on everyone else except for Erd, whose long, sandy-blonde hair had begun to escape from the ponytail he so neatly tied behind his head.

With a brief smile and a nod that assured you that he would keep your secret, he was the first to reach out. The others followed Erd's example, not wanting to be left out. The man clearly possessed some leadership qualities, though not in the same way that Levi did. They both seemed like they functioned off of mutual respect, but Levi was definitely more inclined to use intimidation if necessary.

"Nice to meet you, (Name)." He said, with a considerate smile.

Your hands were clasped only for a second until everyone noticed that Levi himself was standing a few feet away, eyes unwavering, with no actual hint as to what he was thinking. You all withdrew to yourselves immediately, showing the Corporal that he had your undivided attention. With a quick gulp, you realized that you were not actually sure how long he was there, or how much he'd seen for that matter.

The question burned in your throat, but before you could put together your words, Erd beat you to it.

"So Corporal, who's it going to be?"

* * *

_**Just to let you guys know, I've only ever watched SnK and I only plan to read the manga after it's done. The reason being that I've really enjoyed the show so far, and I don't want to ruin the suspense that it's building up by spoiling myself. I hope you can forgive me for any discrepancies, but I use the show as my main source material so please keep that in mind! Also, yes I made a jab at the Garrison, not to say that all who join are drunkards and twits, but based on how some of them were acting in the show... yeah.**_

_**Thanks for reading, you guys are wonderful! - Evasive**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys, so I really had to mull this one over. I don't know if you remember what I said about proof-reading, but this one deeeeeefinitely needed it. However, I did fuse chapter 3-4 together, giving you one mega-chapter of hopefully awesome content. I can admit that I had a really really hard time writing the dialogue (ESPECIALLY Heichou's) which is essentially the reason why it's coming out later than what you or I would have expected._**

**ALL CHARACTERS (except the reader) BELONG TO HAJIME ISAYAMA/ATTACK ON TITAN/SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN. Luff yew don't sue meh pleeeeeease!**

* * *

"C-Corporal, how long were you standing there?"

"Does it matter?" He cut in as soon as Petra finished, making her twitch at the flat and insensible tone in his voice. That's not what he wanted to talk about. His gaze passed over each and every one of you, lasting only a few seconds before going onto the next. Were your current positions causing him to re-calculate? Was he put off by what he saw? You hoped not. He'd only just returned after many hours of deliberation and you were all too eager to end the wait.

_He must not have seen anything; otherwise he would have helped, right?_

You could not help but gawk. Whether that was out of general interest or because of the fear he inspired in you that instant, you did not know.

"Something bothering you?"

There he stood, excellent posture, uniform pressed and a perfectly cinched scarf. He exuded the very foundations of order and discipline. The rest of you looked as though you'd just survived the harshest of winters. He seemed to have an invisible barrier that kept the filth and stains away. Each individual, _splendid _strand of ebony-hued hair was secured perfectly in place. So much so, that it drove you into a frenzy every time you thought about how that was even possible. There was just something so… _captivating _about a man so well-kept, despite the overall unapproachable demeanor.

Your outward appearance must have suggested that you were somehow conflicted with his presence. In one version of the truth, you were. You just weren't sure _how. _You weren't staring _that_ long, just long enough for him to notice.

_Ack! _

"No sir!" You said promptly, whirling your head to side.

It took all of energy and control you had over your body to relegate the heat that threatened your face. You tugged at your collar, encouraging the warmth to escape. You tried to focus on other things, like the fog that miraculously dispersed as soon as your leader appeared.

_Pretty trees, pretty branches, pretty blue sky, pretty man- Eh! _

After fencing the question for so long, Levi was not about to dwell on your curious behavior. He did, however, warrant some time to comment on your hygiene.

"Stand up, unless you wish to dirty your uniforms even further."

Things were getting serious now. There was no doubt in your mind that he'd just initiated a veiled threat. You all did your best to straighten up. While smoothing out your uniform, you discovered that all was in order except the small tear in the bottom left area of your cloak. Looking around, you saw imperfections that the Corporal had no doubt picked up on at once. Petra's harnesses hung loose around her legs, Erd's hair was not properly secured, Gunther's shirt had found its way out of his pants, and Auruo was just _really _sweaty.

_That's it, were dead._

But that was not the case. After you had all fixed yourselves to the best of your abilities, you had somehow managed to orchestrate yourselves in a line that followed the length of the tree limb. You didn't even _remember_ doing it. It irked you to think that you probably didn't have control over your extremities anymore, _especially _with that guy in charge.

Levi was quick to hesitate before he started forward. Erd picked up on the action right away, shifting his gaze just in time so as to go unnoticed. The rest seemed to just be concentrating on staring straight ahead, taking every precaution necessary to avoid the Lance Corporal's frightening glare. It was apparent now that he wasn't going to grill you for poor dress. In fact, it felt more like he was tolerating it.

Levi strode forward, paying careful mind to the placement of his feet. He came to a stop in front of Erd, who showed no signs of fear or distress. That's all you could really tell from your peripherals.

"Erd Gin." The poor fellow was so adept at hiding his anxiety.

"Yes sir?"

The structure on which you were settled left little room for Levi to face your comrade, and as such the close proximity allowed for maximum intimidation. Undeterred by the disparity in height, the Lance Corporal seemed fixated on trying to break Erd's façade.

"What would your response be if I said I wanted to go myself?"

The tension that had come in place of the fog was starting to weaken, giving way to an air of mystery. Erd was reluctant to answer, the long pause an indication of his bewilderment.

"Sir?"

"Your answer."

"Well…" Your team mate seemed vexed in trying to find the correct response. Of course it's not what any of you had expected to hear, but…

"I would not be opposed." He professed.

Levi's eyes seemed to narrow.

"You don't trust your comrades?"

"No Sir! I mean- I do. But as it stands, if that _is _your decision, we aren't in a position to question your imperative." Erd's will was steadied now, growing more confident with each word he declared. "If I may speak for everyone here…" He paused, gaining silent approval from your company. "We have a long way to go. It's not to say that we'll never be as cohesive as you had planned, or as _tidy-"_

_Oh man._

"But we've taken an important step today. You weren't witness to it- but we _functioned_ together."

_Oh Erd, don't be so poetic about it, haha._

You were glowing, your warm smile conveying to the others that you agreed whole-heartedly. There was just something so genuine, so _sincere _about the feelings you had. Your friends echoed your radiance with their own smirks and gleaming eyes.

"What he's trying to say," Petra chimed in softly, "is that we're finally a team."

"Is that so…" Levi trailed off as he left his back to you. He was thinking hard on something. Why was he postponing this? Hadn't it dragged on enough? The overwhelming madness of a question still unanswered would be the end of you if-

"In that case, Erd will go."

If he was looking to provoke, he certainly met his objective.

"L-lance Corporal, you're serious?" Erd was flustered, clearly.

"Did I stutter?"

"No Sir, but I-"

"You don't trust yourself?"

Erd seized up, not really set on how to answer.

"You were first to Gunther's side when he fell in after your teammates. Were you mistaken?"

"No but I-"

_Wait…what?_

_"_Were you?" There was a demanding tone in his voice.

Complete and utter silence dominated. All eyes were focused on the Corporal, adamant on drawing out further details on what he was implying. Being stunned was the least of your concerns, and at this point, so was the fact that he'd chosen Erd.

"You stood there and _watched!?_"

Gunther looked as though he'd been betrayed.

"What if I'd gone over with them? We weren't even wearing our gear; you honestly think that I was supposed to rely on two people I barely knew? Had it even once crossed your mind that we could have _died_?"

"You trust them now."

"Yeah, after the fact!"

Everything about Gunther in this very moment indicated that he was thoroughly conflicted. His anger was no longer directly focused on Levi. In fact, it wasn't anger anymore; it was hopelessness that led him to speak out of turn at a _superior officer._

_Git, you're missing the point!_

"Gunther."

Erd placed a hand on his shoulder in order to steady his friend. It calmed him to some extent. Was he really worried about dying, or being responsible for the lives of his comrades? He turned to his companion, his eyes desperately searching for some kind of reasoning so the situation could make sense. He was muddled, and that was ultimately what made it so challenging for him to grasp the _real_ truth.

It was all too clear to you, as well as the other members. Petra's delicate grin, Auruo's reluctant sigh, Erd's comforting gestures… it all made sense.

You spoke gently.

"He was forcing us into a position so we could work together. It would have been futile for him to step in… Erd said it, the Lance Corporal said it, and we're all thinking it. Teamwork is our weakest point."

Levi directed his eyes to you, in silent approval. You felt humbled by the notion that he cared enough to use the frightful experience as a character-building exercise. This is why he handpicked your unit. Not so you could start strong and fresh, not so you could impress him. You had already done that. It was so you could experience the trials and the setbacks, the errors and the frustration, the worry and the companionship… and work through them as _one. _

He taunted your squad with purpose, demanding answers to vague questions. Now that the pressure had slightly worn off, he decided to explain.

"I did see it, albeit it was a little unexpected… but it's exactly as (Name) says."

You were especially thankful for your cloak and your jacket, because they hid the goosebumps that resonated from him uttering your name.

"I chose Erd, _not _for his proficiency in fighting or his skill, but because you all decided to let him speak in your stead, meaning you were comfortable following him, meaning you _believed_ in him. Friendships, if you can call them that, don't typically survive out in this world because of the casualty rates. But when they do, they tend to flourish. Don't fear losing these people, because it's them being there that's going to keep you alive. You're in this together now; you'll make the best of it, despite the risk."

Trading glances and furrowed brows with your companions, you realized:

You had all just unknowingly survived your first trial at the mercy of Lance Corporal Levi. For once, you could celebrate your victory together. Perhaps another time though, when your surroundings weren't so tall and deadly…

During the time your squad was being addressed, Erd had hastily retrieved his gear among the disorderly pile you had made. He had difficulty untangling the sword handles from mess of wiring. He succeeded nonetheless, beginning to secure the device to his body.

"In that case, time is of the essence. The more time I waste, the more time we _could _possibly be spending in meal hall when we get home."

Erd's playful statement was not unfounded. You had little food to share between each other.

"Disconnect your gas tanks. The rest of you should straighten out that disgraceful heap."

"Yes sir!" You all replied.

After victoriously sorting out your gear, you attached it once more. It felt good to have it back; the familiarity of the weight slung about your hips was preferred to the feeling of nakedness you experienced while free falling. One after the other, you transferred the remaining gas to Erd's containers. Levi had also donated his tanks. They were most likely the fullest of the bunch with the exception of Auruo's. That man knew how to be stingy on the fuel, and with good reason.

When all was accomplished, you bid your friend farewell.

"Be careful!" Petra sounded, offering a thumb's up for luck.

"Make us proud, buddy." Gunther declared.

"Don't die." Auruo jeered.

You decided a wave was sufficient enough to send him on his way.

"I'll be back before you know it. Sit tight."

Levi acknowledged his departure with a brusque nod, and began to tread towards the very head of the limb. You all left your own way as well, opting to sit together this time. Erd was about to step off, but he froze, holding his stride in place. Slowly, he removed his fingers from the triggers of the sword grips, returning them to their holsters hidden beneath his jacket. Something was amiss.

"_Heh_, this isn't a scouting mission, is it."

Levi stopped dead in his path, as did your unit. His back was to you, head turned just enough to suggest that Erd had his attention.

"Forcing us into a position to work together... _Tch, _to think(Name) even pointed it out for us. All we had to do was apply it to the bigger picture." Erd adjusted his stance so he was facing the Lance Corporal, hands kept in fists and arms held diligently at his side. "You were damn-well going to let me go, too."

* * *

**The Return**

The thundering sound of hooves making contact with the ground was more relieving than you could handle. There was something so comforting about being so close to solid turf. There was room to manoeuver, space enough for you to spread you arms wide open without the threat of clouting someone in the head. You inhaled, air rushing up your nose, filling it with scents of sweet grass and dew.

"O-Oi! (Name), don't let go of the reins!" You ignored your friend's urgent shouts.

_Nothing against you Gunther, but I could die right now and be happy!_

Levi was in front, spear-heading your unit. After another moment of flailing your limbs about, you returned them to their proper place. Your actions had made you feel undaunted by the prospect of being attacked. You just wanted to feel free, limitless, ageless... you pretended like the journey back was one of leisure than business.

Levi's cloak thrashed in the wind, giving way to the illusion that the crest embroidered on it would actually come off and fly away. You thought there would be no better time than to ask him a few questions of your own. There was still quite a distance you had left to travel. You clicked, encouraging your mount to press on and fall in next to Levi's.

"Hey! That was the point right, making us figure it out?" You hollered. The speed at which you were travelling -coupled with the deafening beat of galloping horses- made it hard to understand one another unless you were shouting. Levi had not uttered one word since leaving the forest. After showing you the re-supply point and leading you back to your faithful steeds, there was not much communication between any of you.

"More or less." He answered, trying to avoid the practice of raising his voice.

You allowed your thoughts to return to a few hours prior. Erd was the one who'd ultimately put all the pieces together, but you had all initially contributed to it. It was true, the only legitimate reason Levi had to drag you all out there was for the sake of bonding. Though running out of gas and forcing you to figure out your situation were the two main parts of the plan, the altercations with the titans and the strange weather were not. He was testing how well you could consider the facts and whether or not you would be accepting of another one's help. He also admitted to being gone for the express purpose of determining how far off course you'd flown, _and _locating the supply stash that he'd hidden before the expedition. All had gone according to the plan -deviations aside- with the most desired outcome being the newly acquired perk of friendship. It might not have played out exactly as he wanted it, but it had achieved the same. If anything, the annoyance of the unexpected variables worked to your advantage and strengthened the exercise even more.

You steadied yourself as your horse threw it's head up in the air and snorted in recognition. You were coming up to an incline. It was high enough to obscure your vision of the earth beyond. As you drew closer though, you breathed a sigh of relief. You were close.

_Even Honey's glad to be back. God knows how they managed without us...__  
_

With enough training and a the bond that occurred with proper discipline and respect, you had forged something special with your mount. Most horses were taught to ignore fear and confusion, as well as to come when ever they were summoned. The titans seemed to ignore them too, which made them an ideal source of transportation. In the world beyond the walls, these were the beasts that were man's best friend.

_"_If you don't mind me asking Sir, if you actually _had_ to make the decision, who would you have sent?"

In the midst of all the clamoring of the tanks and the sword blades bouncing about in their chambers, you did your best to listen carefully for his answer. He turned just enough to establish eye contact so you'd understand that he was being serious. His look was solemn.

"Erd."

There they were again, the shivers that upset your skin, the heat that cursed your face, the flutter of your heart... He was still looking too. Your mouth was agape, left speechless because of your panicky behaviour. His reply didn't really matter anyway.

"You would do well to close your mouth, unless you want to swallow a fly."

Snapping your mouth shut at the very thought of ingesting an insect, you also jolted back into position, concentrating on on the road ahead. Your horses were all held at a constant speed in order to maintain their endurance. With your brain in less of a jumble before, all fell silent. Riding calmed you. Why waste a marvelous opportunity like this_?_ Looking on, you decided...

_We can make it. _

With that resolution, you brought your middle finger and thumb to your mouth, releasing a high pitched whistle. This startled the rest of your companions, who's horses were all taught with the same training but did not recognize this particular cue. It was special, a secret you shared with your sweet friend. A whinny of excitement broke the constant beating rhythm of your troupe as well. You had done this many times with your mare before, though not on any excursion or training sessions, and _especially _not in front of anyone. You gained on everyone else, gunning it towards the end. You might get in trouble for it, but you decided to live in this moment specifically. How many more times would you get this opportunity?

You shot past the Lance Corporal, ushering him over to the right in surprise.

"(Name)!" It sounded as though everyone cried out at once.

He would reprimand you for that later, but what mattered now were the sunlit expanses of land and the all too familiar sight of home. The flags high atop the barriers were visible now, and you could make out the ambiguous shapes as the soldiers who mended the wall. You stood in your stirrups, clutching the reins, head and shoulders hunched to allow full blown speed.

_Long time no see, Maria.  
_

* * *

**_I promise the next few chapters will be focused more on building relationships with Levi now that the character-development is more or less out of the way. I think it's necessary for us to see how Levi's squad started out. I felt I owed them that much, at least._**

**_Also, you have a horse now. Her name is Honey. You're welcome ;)_**

**_As always, R&R and feedback is always welcome. Let me now of any errors so I can fix them ASAP! Thanks for reading. - Evasive_**

**_*Edit_**

**_Wow guys, I can't thank you enough for all the favourites and follows. It might not seem like much to some people, but to me it's really a lot more than I expected. You guys are seriously the best T.T You made publishing my first story really easy and comfortable._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Alright, so I started school today! We got off a little early from class due to technical difficulties. I basically flew home so I could update for you guys.**_

**ALL CHARACTERS (except for the reader) BELONG TO HAJIMA ISAYAMA/ATTACK ON TITAN/SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.**

* * *

You did this frequently, sneaking off into the black of the night. What was it like to walk the walls everyday like the Garrison? That was never your main focus as a member of the Scouting Legion, and even as a cadet you scarcely had the opportunity to enjoy it. Now that you had gone on more than your fair share of dangerous outings, you felt that you were deserving enough. 'Earning' these moments after you came back, whether it was a peek in the men's dorm or a nibble of chocolate from the kitchens, was a habit you had picked up recently. It proved to be a very difficult one to kick too, probably because you were never caught.

_Looking down from the walls everyday as opposed to welcoming the sight from the outside... Would it be different?_

It was definitely a feeling you wished to be acquainted with, and you justified it by telling yourself it was your duty to experience these things while you still could. Levi had not yet penalized you for your little scene either.

_He won't mind._

You donned your cloak, as you seldom went anywhere without it. Running your thumb and index finger over the area that you'd just recently mended, you liked to think you did an exceptional job. You had to; otherwise your superiors would have issued you a new one. You considered it your safety blanket and had gone on too many excursions together to ever want to give it up.

_They might very well have to pry it from my cold, dead hands, if they would even be able to find it…_

Shaking yourself from those eerily truthful thoughts, you fastened your last wire. The 3DMG made a lot of noise, so you'd have to use it sparingly otherwise you'd be discovered. You were originally going to leave it behind, but your rational mind advised against that particular course of action. Better to have it, just in case.

It would probably look a little suspicious to have someone from the Survey Corps sneaking around in the wee hours of the night. Smiling at the thought of trying to explain it, you pulled up your hood and rubbed your hands together in anticipation, massaging them so they could be as responsive as possible. This mission required you to be on high alert. Reaching for the intricate bronze handles that decorated the entryway to your room, you smirked uncontrollably. You could not wait to see the top! There would be a lot of soldiers though; trying to sneak past them would be very-

There came a sudden knock on your door. You froze in anticipation that whoever was there would open it. No such intrusion happened though. If you stood there and waited in complete silence, maybe they would take their leave.

The knock came again.

_Tch, go away!_

"(Name)."

_Seriously?_

There were no discernible reasons for you to be out of your room at this time of night, so you knew you'd have to answer him. Why now, damn-it? He was the _last_ person you wanted to see at this moment, notably because of the fact that he always made you jittery and your brain was usually a disheveled mess afterward. You couldn't climb a wall in that state! You prayed silently that he would take his sultry voice elsewhere, knowing it was wasted on you. Inhaling deeply, you dragged your recently extended hand down the length of your face, partially muffling your reply.

"Yes Sir…"

You opened the door just a crack at first, then all the way. The sight of him was too much. You were caught unbearably off guard, and to make matters worse, it looked like you were about to sneak off and assassinate someone.

He subjected you to a once over, looking skeptical as he analyzed the situation. You were a radically different sight than he had expected to see, no doubt.

"Lance Corporal." You addressed him by his formal title, trying to be as agreeable as possible.

_"_Your report. You haven't submitted it yet."

_Eh?_

You were just about to leave past curfew, fabric pulled over your face to conceal your identity and the stupid report about the gag scouting mission was what he was anxious about? Not that you were complaining this time, but it harried you to think that now you would be in a different kind of trouble. You forgot how hard-pressed Levi was when he wanted documents in on time. The tardiness reflected him as well and he would not be so lenient. You hadn't even really started yet; in fact you didn't think it crossed your mind at all that night.

"R-right away sir."

You had no intention of writing the damn thing till you got back. You found yourself wishing for him to leave so you could feel at peace. You clenched your fists, an instinctive reaction which meant you were on the defensive. Why did you feel like you had to guard yourself around him? He's your superior and widely considered the most valuable asset to the Scouting Legion, if not all of humanity. Safety is what you should feel. You needed that awareness of security to function, but it waned when he was present. You promptly shut the door, or at least _tried._ Levi slammed his boot down to obstruct its path.

"Care to tell me where you're going at this hour?"

You gripped the handle in shock, the sudden motion jarring the door and causing vibrations to travel up through your extremity. You let go of it quickly, depositing your arm behind your back and resting it on your gear. While performing some hand exercises, you tried to relieve it of the brief stinging caused by the rough and sudden motion. It ceased after a few seconds.

"To train!" You were quick to retort. "Well… At least that was the plan."

_If I tell him what he wants to hear, maybe it will encourage him to go away._

"If only we were all so diligent." He mentioned, somewhat referring to the transparent lie you so blatantly told. He didn't linger on that aspect for very long, perhaps resigning to the fact that he'd successfully scared you into doing your assigned task. You would do it, of course… later that evening.

"Don't stay up all night, there's a short debriefing tomorrow in Commander Erwin's office after inspection. I'll have your documents then."

"Yes Sir! N-now, if you'd be so kind…"

You gestured towards his foot. He knew perfectly well what he was doing. He waited, eyes locked on you briefly before withdrawing.

"Good night." He said, too firm and accusatory for your liking.

You closed the door carefully, paying special mind to the hardiness of its construction. Its heavy wooden frame coupled with the hinges, locks and handles made it difficult to move at night. Slamming it would be like sounding the alarm and you didn't want to be responsible for a gathering of irate, expertly trained titan-murderers. The thought of your comrades crossed your mind as well… they'd more than deserved their rest. You wouldn't risk it because of how little you valued your own.

With that matter settled, you waited attentively until you were absolutely confident that Levi was gone. His stealth was paramount; you half expected him to still be there if you opened the door. It was clear then that your only option was the window. It was a little high, being on the third floor and all, and the size of the opening itself could be easily crossed. You resolved in that moment that this would be the new point of exit for every forth-coming expedition.

Looking back once more at the door, you muttered a silent apology for your sullen leader. You lifted the latches that braced the windows shut, using the palms of your hands in swift, upward movements to loosen the old frame from its treads. The window would only come halfway up, prompting you to pull it the rest of the way. A gust of cold air rushed passed your face.

_Ouh, chillier than I thought._

You clamped your hands on the outside structure of the window, hoisting yourself up onto the ledge inside your room. Your boots imprinted on the stark white paint of your little alcove. Maria was calling for you, her sweet melodies meant only for your listening pleasure. One more step and you would be beyond the threshold. You crouched, trying to pick out the path on which you would travel. Some buildings were closer than others, the mess hall being well beneath your feet. That would be your first jump then, you decided.

"Make sure you change the date on your report. It's well past midnight now and-"

Your whole entire being seized up at the mere sound of his voice. You were too engrossed in the prospect of freedom and intrigue to hear the mechanism on your door being employed once again. You weren't exactly sure what you would find if you turned around, and you lacked the initiative to check.

"Shit." You panicked. You were rushed by the sudden feeling of anguish as you sagged your head in defeat.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

Swift, heavy steps were heard treading across the room, the sharp sound being muffled when the soles connected with the rug. Getting down was your best bet now, lest your body be pushed out the window. Lowering yourself carefully, you turned just in time to be carelessly bumped aside as Levi exerted enough force to slam the window shut. The panes rattled at the sudden, crashing movement. It generated enough sound make you flinch severely, realizing that all your effort to maintain silence was in vain.

All you could do was look down, heart-wrenched and watching as your knees quivered uncontrollably.

"Eyes on me, _cadet._" He challenged.

Your pulse quickened. Feeling more worthless by the second, you cringed at the humiliating use of your former title. It was one you hadn't heard since your days at the academy, and it had sanctioned its return for your insolent behaviour.

You managed to glance upward enough to notice that he was actually concerned with the ledge on which you'd climbed.

"_Tch, _dog is what I should call you instead." He reviled, swiping his left index-finger through the filth.

You would wretch if this continued any longer.

"But dogs obey, so that would not suit you well at all." He focused on you as he uttered these words, eyes narrowed in a wintry stare. They were supposed to offend you, and they would once you could properly recall what he was saying. You meant to have your report in on time, you meant to be at that debriefing, and although it might not have been apparent to Levi, you meant to clean those tracks. It's not as if he ordered you to stay either, giving way to the possibility of raising an argument in your defense.

_Like that will do any good…he'll just say that it's past curfew._

"Walk with me."He ordered.

It would be nice to hear that same demand, in the event that it was said with kindness instead of hostility. You trailed behind, coming to the conclusion that you would probably not see either side of Maria for a very long time.

* * *

_**NEWS - I have a trip coming up around the 18th and I really want to build up my buffer again. That being said, there might only be one more chapter after this before I leave. HOWEVER, I wrote a little mini story that goes with NTFT (still in rough stage! :D ) that I will be posting in the next little while called "Honeyed Words": In which the reader recalls meeting Honey for the first time. Whether or not that comes before or after the trip will remain to be seen. Updates will most likely resume after the 22nd.**_

As always, R&R is appreciated and extremely encouraging. Thanks to all who read/followed/favorited this story. It's a pleasure to write for such beautiful people. -Evasive


	5. Honeyed Words - Intermission

**NO TIME FOR TEA - INTERMISSION**

_**So that mini-story that I said that I wrote... well here it is. I'm giving this to you guys now, because I don't know if I'm going to have enough time to rebuild my buffer! Some stuff came up, so I apologize but you might have to wait until after the 22nd for a new chapter. But I love you guys, so that's why I worked my butt off to get this side-story to you!**_

_**Honeyed Words: In which the reader recounts her first time meeting Honey, and Levi so rudely interjects. Set at some point before "No Time for Tea". A wee bit of fluff! First part is written in a different tense, so it's like you're watching a tv show :D**_

**ALL CHARACTERS (except for the reader and Honey) BELONG TO HAJIME ISAYAMA/ATTACK ON TITAN/SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN**

* * *

_There were those peaceful summer nights, when the air was wet and the crickets lulled all into a fierce slumber. Fireflies were taken as stars, children bantered about their hopes and dreams around a sparkling fire while the adults lingered near... The young ones would rejoice in their sweet lemonade while the parents celebrated with a drink of their own. In the morning, the sun would soak all in its healing light and the world would wake once more._

If only the landscapes beyond were that forgiving.

The father cared only to return home to his darling wife and child, and so the wife and child cared only for the safe return of their beloved hero. They never expected any more, but would not accept any less. The former had not yet come to fruition, so the mother and daughter did not fear for him yet, and were always glad to hear the familiar summons of a whinnying stallion entering the yard.

Everything was dropped then, as the pair rushed out to greet their champion and his mount.

"Papa!" The girl squealed.

The father and mother exchanged affectionate glances, as words had long since lost their substance during these reunions.

"I brought something for you, my little scout." He said as he dropped down from his horse. The girl immediately clung to him, cementing herself into position in hopes that he would never leave again.

"I never asked for anything else Pa, just you." Her tiny voice was muffled as she buried her head into his stomach, gripping onto his harness in case he floated away. He moved her gently.

"My gift to you, sweet one." He led his horse a few steps forward, revealing what its body had been obscuring for some time. A young foal had been bound by a halter which hung loosely around its face. Her coat was that of a lovely golden hue. Her mane was a tad paler, and on her face sat two delicate chestnut eyes. The length of her limbs made for an awkward sight being the same length of her body, but she was beautiful all the same.

"She'll be a fast when she's fully grown. So will you, if god does right by me. I'll have no boys chasing you around!" He quipped, dropping down so he could hold his young one close. He snorted warm air into her hair, imitating the equine creatures that stood behind him. She giggled loudly, trying to push him away as he continued.

"Stop it, Papa! Momma will make you sleep with the horses if you keep acting like one!"

The laughs continued for a moment longer before he ushered them away, fearing that he smelled of damp horse hair and sweat. He led both animals, securing them both in the stables that flanked the tiny cottage where he lived. He removed his cloak when all was said and done, the crest that embroidered the back an accurate reflection of his lifestyle. The jade unicorn in a prideful stance embodied everything he held dear, as nothing else meant more to him than the safety of the walls and his family within. He was as loyal as the beasts he'd come to know and love.

**Weeks Later**

All was quiet in the stables, save for the soft patter of little feet driven with purpose. With a candle in one hand, she stopped hesitantly in front of the stall that encased her new friend. Its ears twitched upward at the sound of the gates' mechanism being released, eyes now fixed on the little human that entered. Slowly and awkwardly, the little foal tried it's best to stand up and investigate the girl. She tilted her head forward, nose pointed in order to get a scent. The foal did not appear to feel threatened, and confirmed it by nipping softly at the little girl's hand.

"You're pretty smart." The girl whispered, revealing the orange slice she'd hidden in her hand. The girl had gone to see the little horse every night since her father returned, usually with some sort of offering. Oranges seemed to be a favourite too, and the girl was all too happy to give them up as she didn't particularly fancy them herself.

"I thought I had a good name this time, but it doesn't suit you now that I really think about it. Don't worry though, I'll find one soon."

She snuck in every night with the intention of performing a naming ritual, but her resolve would crumble every time she caught sight of her friend. There was just something about Thunder, Lemonade, Sina, Maria and Rose that didn't quite match what she thought of her companion. She bounced between them quite often, and was really proud of Cheese for a while until she realized that it wasn't a proper girl's name. She promised not to stop sneaking out though, until she found the right one.

She lingered a little longer, combing her fingers through the foal's stubby mane. It felt like the brush her mother used to scrub her when she had a bath.

"It'll soften out soon." She breathed, pressing her forehead against the foal's front. After exiting the stall and blowing out her light, the girl waved back to her little companion, silently promising to return again the following evening.

**Morning**

Rays of light showered the front of her house, beams being deflected wherever the morning dew had gathered. The home looked like it was made out of crystal at first glance, but was hardily constructed out of sturdy materials that guarded against nature's unforgiving mood swings.

The mother and the father were still asleep, but the girl's taste for exploring was not something so easily supressed. The initiative that her parents had instilled in her while growing up was what always made her the first to wake in the wee hours of the morning. With such a great head start, she was usually done all of her chores before her parents were done washing up. She especially loved opening the barn and watching the horses run out. They were always so eager to stretch after a night in their confined spaces. It always made her wish that she could be just as free.

"If only I had wings, I might do the same." She prayed to herself.

After mucking out the stalls and replacing the old hay with fresh stacks, she started back towards the house in search of something to eat. She laughed at the thought of being able to tell how hard she worked based on the volume of the growl that escaped her stomach. She passed the tack room, noticing that it was open just slightly. Without a second thought, she pushed it the rest of the way.

An odd looking machine was laid out on the work table. Various fittings, springs and tools were spread out around it, suggesting that her father was probably working on it at some point the night before. Two lengthy metal containers were leaned up against the wall where the saddles were hung. The slots housed some sort of cutting instrument that was long and thin, which instantly reminded the girl of the razor her father used to shave. These were different though, she thought. These blades were meant to kill.

After staring for a while longer, she shifted her attention to the parchment held down beneath a wooden hammer. The wax seal had already been broken. As she opened it - against her better judgement- she saw that the letter head was stamped and signed with the symbol of the Military Police.

"Papa's branch…" She found herself saying aloud.

Her eyes followed each word to the best of their ability, sounding it out and reading each sentence multiple times as she tried to decipher the contents. It was not her business to be touching her father's belongings and she knew better, but her curiosity was overwhelming.

She dwelled on this especially:

_It is your duty as a soldier to maintain an adequately functional set of 3D Manoeuver Gear and any other unit you so currently possess that works in cohesion with your model. If you wish to have maintenance performed on your equipment, please see the engineer assigned to your squad before you attend mission briefing this following Monday at 0900H. Make sure to bring an updated copy of your last will/testament in the event that we need to contact…_

Of course she understood what it meant; she'd read this exact thing many times before. Mission briefings, equipment check-ups, memos from the commander... those were not the things that mattered to her. What mattered was they were asking him to leave, _again. _She would never be accustomed to a demand that took her father away.

She never cried when it happened. She would watch joylessly as his galloping figure receded into the forest. This time however, proved to be an altogether different experience than the rest.

"He better be home for me… for when I-" She swallowed hard, trying desperately to choke back the tears. She tightened her grip on the paper, causing furrows and grooves to appear around the areas that she clutched. She was trying not to be weak. Not for anyone who was watching, but for herself. Her first instinctive reaction was to run to her mother, but she would very well be scolded for snooping in matters that didn't concern her.

And so her feet carried her to a place where she could feel free.

She wasn't entirely sure how long she'd been running for. Soon she found herself on the far ends of the pasture where the grass grew taller than the rest. The horses were scarcely ever seen there. Her father guessed it was because of the close proximity to the poison ivy plants that grew in the area as well. She sat breathlessly, playing catch up on the air that had seemingly vacated her lungs. It was all she could do to hold back her sadness, but her strength dissipated at the mere thought of her father not being there for when she turned ten. She continued to sob, not noticing that the foal had followed her into the grass.

The little horse stumbled over, nipping at the girl's bangs.

"I know you don't like it here… you should go." She tried to wave it away, wiping her face with the back of her trembling hands. The foal would not leave and elected to drop next to the girl instead. Leaning all of its weight onto her side, it licked the spots on her salty, tear-stained cheeks. She tried to push the foal away once more, but with a certain tenderness that indicated she was grateful for the company.

"You're too sweet on me you know... Papa might be leaving again but at least I'll have you."

That was when it donned on her. It was what children were given by their mothers when they were sick or restless. It was usually taken with a glass of warm milk, and it calmed them enough to fall asleep. It made bread that much more delicious, but was rare during harsh times. It was a blessing to have, and an effective remedy for most problems. Nothing worked better than a teaspoon of-

"Honey." She said aloud.

"Honey." She said once more.

"Honey… Honey! That's it! You're Honey!"

She turned to her side, facing the foal while shifting into a kneeling position. The horse had almost fallen over at the lack of support.

"That will be your name, because that's what you are to me."

_My own special remedy._

* * *

**Reader, years later**

_How I scoffed at the mere mention of it… dead? Dad wasn't so fragile, at least not how they made him sound._

Your dreams reflected what you missed most. This memory in particular had been interfering with your mood for a while now. It was always cut short in the same place, which was right before you saw your father off on the morning of your tenth birthday. Not for the last time though, there were many more excursions that required his presence before he actually passed away. But for some reason, the memory was stuck. You needed to figure out why.

Footsteps broke up the utter silence of the night. It was particularly warm that evening. Mosquitoes tried stealing blood from you many times, but you were always successful at swatting them away. There was no moonlight to see you on your way to the stables, so you opted to bring a lantern. Your mare was at the far end of the building that housed all the mounts in the Scouting Legion. She was relatively easy to find though; there were few other horses that shared the same coloring.

She threw her head back in anticipation, snorting loud enough disturb the other animals from their peaceful sleep. Honey was wide awake in contrast, most likely waiting for you to appear.

"Quiet, silly." You whispered, unhooking the latch that secured the gate to her stall.

She was too eager for the treat you carried, biting your index finger in the process of searching for it.

"Agh, easy there! You're not a foal anymore." You growled, shaking your head at your impatient friend. She was immediately forgiven though, as she nuzzled your chin with her nose. You fed her the usual chunk of fruit.

The mare took her place in the corner of the stall, leaving enough space for you to comfortably lean against her warmth. Removing your cloak, you placed it over your legs and stretched your arms high above your head. It had been a while since you spent the night there. Doing so brought you the security that you needed, as you had no other friends to go to except the team you'd just recently been assigned to. Even then… it was enough to sit there and listen to her constant breathing, knowing that you would soon pass into the realm of sleep.

You were about to nod off when the faint jingling of the gate mechanism brought you back. Your eyes widened at the sight of your superior officer.

You pulled yourself up, dusting off your behind as you addressed him.

_He must be doing his rounds._

"L-lance Corporal!" You announced, performing your salute in the process.

"_Tch, _rolling around in the filth with your horse." He tilted his head slightly, unhappy at the prospect of his underling doing such improper things. You looked around, perplexed at the comment. You always did an impeccable job at mucking, and even then…

"She doesn't go in the stall sir… I have to take her out."

"Is she confused?" He spurned. "She isn't a lapdog."

You opened your mouth in protest, but were silenced by the fact that there was just no sense arguing with a man so well equipped to kick your ass. You answered his question to the best your ability, fighting the urge to use sarcasm as a rebuttal.

"No sir. She's not either of those things. Honey doesn't like it when her stall is dir-"

You were caught off guard mid-speech, when your mare started forward and nudged at Levi's shoulder, catching him a tad off balance. He steadied himself immediately, clasping the horses face in his palms. "You would do well to teach her some manners." He muttered. The jab was a half-hearted sentiment, not that you noticed. He was only willing to let you know as much as he cared to divulge, which was nothing most of the time.

But there was something… _off_ here.

"She only does that when she knows you have something for her. She's never wrong."

He looked backed to you, annoyed at how casually you'd just addressed him. Your body stiffened at the mutual eye-contact, promptly forcing you to look away under the pretense that you would melt under his intense glare.

"She's wrong in this case." He put, albeit a little too flat and unemotional for your liking. Maybe she was just this once, but still… Levi's hands hadn't yet left your mare's face. You liked to think that Honey was a good judge of character, but refused to conclude that she could grasp his mannerisms before you. He certainly seemed to like her, but that was an unfounded assumption on your part.

_Levi doesn't like anyone._

"Will she tell me why you're out here?" He interjected your thoughts, plucking a stray blade of grass from Honey's mane and watching it fall to its demise. Obviously, the cleaning part of his brain could not be turned off.

You quirked your eyebrows in bemusement, not sure exactly how to answer the question. It was probably just his vague, roundabout way of asking you why you were in the stables when curfew was looming over your head.

"I need her there for when I can't sleep." You began, trying not to sound like a bleeding heart. "I like to think it helps both of us, even though we're both surrounded by companions. I just can't help but feel lonely sometimes."

His domineering quality seemed to fade, putting you at ease as he used the enduring silence to accept your explanation. You were new to him, and he to you. Discipline and respect went hand in hand, and he would be forced to exercise both this time.

"I can't let you stay here." He pressed, grazing Honey's face with the backs of his fingers. You detected a small hint of conflict in his voice.

"I know." You conceded. You gathered your cloak from the floor and gave it a few shakes before folding it over your arm. It was supposed to be a make shift blanket, as it was the only thing suitable enough for sleeping in a stable. Levi encouraged your mare to step backwards, leaving enough space for you to exit. He trailed behind; making sure the half-door was shut properly. Once he heard the pin drop, he turned to you.

"You'll need you to wash and press your uniform." He asserted; that demanding tone all too familiar. He would not let you back into HQ otherwise. It was his unwritten protocol now, complaining that the horses could smell however they wanted. You, however, would not have the luxury of choosing.

With one last salute, you started towards the laundering facilities. You couldn't be angry with him for doing his job; that was just downright childish. What you could be angry at him for though, was his overall lack of humanity. Tonight seemed to be the exception given that he didn't chastise you, but you couldn't help but feel irritated by something.

As you stalked off, Levi observed to make sure you were going in the proper direction. Honey let off a delicate whinny, bobbing her head a few times and forcing him to look away from your receding figure. He walked over with indifference, his left arm extended in order to meet her face. Reaching under his cloak and into the left-most pocket of his jacket, he carefully extracted one lone piece of orange. Laying it out on his flattened palm, he allowed her to nibble at it before it was consumed. He watched as she ate it, juice streaming off to the side and dripping onto the floor as she continued her rhythmic chewing. Her love of oranges was something he'd discovered by accident during his usual rounds. She'd casually swiped it out of his hand before he had a chance to eat it himself. He was amused to say the least, and continued to bring them to her for the sake of entertainment.

He patted his hands together, rubbing away the residue of the fruit. She licked the side of his face, much to his displeasure. It had come without notice, giving little opportunity for him to move back.

"_Tch, _disgusting." He denounced, using the back of his hand to wipe away the sticky horse spit.

* * *

_**Did I mention you guys are awesome? 20 favourites and almost twice as many follows. This has done way better than I ever expected it to, and I owe it all to you beautiful faces out there!**_

_**Keep me in your thoughts, I have a grueling 16 hour drive ahead of me and I'm incredibly prone to motion sickness. You know Transformers? Yeah, I had to leave the theater just to puke, and it's something that my friends are never going to let me live down. I might just take a lot of tablets and sleep the whole way there. Looking forward to it!**_

_**As always, R&R is much appreciated! I try to PM everyone back that reviews favourites/follows/reviews my stories so I apologize if I missed you! -** **Evasive**_

*EDIT*

**Did I mention that I opened a deviant art account too? The first chapter of NTFT is there. Posting involves doing more html crap than I care to do, but they'll all be there eventually.**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Sorry for the delay! I slept for most of the day and had a lot of chores/ house things to take care of before logging on to fanfiction. OTL_**

**_ We got home mega late last night because we left 5 hours later than we should have. EVERYTHING went wrong haha, but we're all safe so I guess that's what matters. I had a lot of fun for the most part, but I think that if I can avoid living in a big city then that's exactly what I'm going to strive for. Scaaaaaaary._**

**ALL CHARACTERS (except the reader)** **BELONG TO HAJIME ISAYAMA/ATTACK ON TITAN/SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN**

* * *

**After Midnight, Wee Hours of the Morning**

"I hope it was worth it."

_No Sir, it most definitely was not._

You glared at the towering stack of reports on his desk. The overwhelming height made you dread having to carry them back to your room on your own. Levi was more than happy to add to that challenge, as he'd taken the liberty of removing every single box that housed every single report you'd ever written during active duty. The ones on top would give you difficulty no doubt. The stupid folders were especially slick and would probably find some way of plunging to their doom during your return journey.

"The notes from your classes are there as well. Re-reading them will remind you why obedience and appropriate behaviour are _essential_ to your time here."

You were convinced that once you entered his office you'd be scolded, beaten and maimed within an inch of your life. You'd greatly over exaggerated that scenario though. If every disciple that served under Levi was crushed under the pre-tense that they'd disobeyed him in any aspect, he'd have no men left to command. Not that it was a very pleasant thought but it was reassuring enough for now.

"You will re-copy all of them-" He commanded, slapping his hand down on the lowest pile, "exactly as they are now. I will only give you the correct number of blank reports to do it, so think carefully before you write anything."

You tried your best to look ahead. Walking down a hall wasn't taxing to a soldier who trained time and again during off-mission days, or at least it shouldn't be.

"I want them on my desk by morning."

_Jerk, it's already morning. That's why you barged into my room right? To remind me so I wouldn't mess up the date on my paper._

You knew damn well what he meant by it, but by god if you were just going to stand there and take this ridiculous punishment for something that could have gone otherwise undiscovered. You weren't going to feign indifference. If there was one thing your parents wished they could have worked on more, it was that snarky attitude and self-entitled behaviour of yours when you were madly upset. When your father passed away and you left to join the military, your mother thought it best to let the academy instructors smooth out your character. It was a rare occurrence, but you pitied the poor bastards who had to deal with it anyway.

"Yes Sir." You words were ice.

Your rep as an ever-diligent, ever talented member of the Special Ops Squad was on the line now. Should word get out that you were caught and reprimanded for your wanton behaviour, it might cause others to question the respect that they have for you. Not that they were any different in their musings. They had just as many aspirations and adventurous outings that they longed for. The only difference was that you were willing to act on those ambitions, making sure that the chance to seize them wouldn't disappear.

Looking over at the pile once more, you contemplated trying to carry all of it at once, but it was more than obvious that a few trips were going to be necessary. You kicked yourself for being so thorough with your reports, as they were excruciatingly detailed and were usually twice the page count than most others. Determined to excel at everything, from the mundane jobs to the important ones, you could have never expected that being a hard worker would come back to bite you in the ass. You hoped it would do quite the opposite.

Levi knew, and he was using it as leverage.

"What are you waiting for?" He said coolly.

"Permission to leave, Sir."

If he wanted to be a stickler for technicalities, then so could you.

He glared over, probably wondering whether or not he should indulge you in your childish game. Strength or no, Levi was only human. He'd dealt with you enough for the night and would not entertain you for any longer.

"Dismissed." He relented, closing in on his bedroom door which was to the right-most side of the area behind his desk. You performed your salute, trying your absolute hardest to make it the best one you'd ever done. Your pride at this point was contingent on the completion of this ludicrous task. Whether or not he'd seen it was not important anymore. You would accept your punishment out of spite.

_You better leave the door unlocked so I can grab the rest of this stupid shit. _

Your eyes narrowed on the shutting door. It was surprising that he'd leave you alone in his office. Then again, there had to be some amount of trust that still lingered between you two. You crept up to his desk, making sure not to make any sort of noise that would draw him out of his room. Carefully taking a stack into each arm, you inched your way towards the door. You had to shift to the right and hook your pinky around the handle to open it even a little. To put it lightly, you were struggling.

"Use the door jam."

_How the fu-_

"Sir!" You exclaimed, half of your reaction addressing his presence and the other half out of horror. It was terrifying that he had such an effortless time sneaking up on people. If you were short with him, it didn't seem to matter. Holding the door open with your foot, you managed to find the mechanism with your lower extremity, and with little hardship you were able to turn it down so the door could stay braced open on its own. Although you were still somewhat flustered by the events that happened, you –and your little finger- were thankful for the fact that he'd pointed it out. You could only guess that he was helping you for selfish reasons though. Listening to the door open and close time and again would be annoying, and he probably didn't want scuff marks on it either.

_I should probably- _

"Thank-"

_God damn it._

_"_You…" You muttered. He had come and gone in a flash, both times undetected. With a faint sigh, you started on the path towards your room, making absolutely sure that you didn't stray off of the runner that stretched along the hall. The upside of being five doors down from the Lance Corporals living quarters was the fact that you had a very short distance to travel. Otherwise, you'd be more than happy to be on the other side of the building.

* * *

**Later**

Your hand ached with each letter you crossed. Your eyes, you were sure, were so strained that they would shrivel up and tumble out of their sockets if you jolted your head in the slightest. Your candle was a nub where it used to be a stick. It was still dark a tad dark out but the sun would be up soon, signaling the day to start.

Regardless of whatever outcome your superior expected, you would not give him anything less than what he demanded. You weren't trying to impress him; you were just trying to throw his punishment back in his face. Each stroke of your pen lent more to your confidence, and as such each report seemed to take mere seconds. You'd received had what most called your "second wind", which had allowed you to keep pumping out copies at an unnatural speed. At this rate you'd be able to hand them in early-

If only you had been able to keep your head up. You had no idea when it happened, but all you could figure from the brief time that you passed out was that it was still dark when you nodded off and the sun was now shining brilliantly through your curtains.

"Shit!" You snapped up, slamming both of your hand onto your desk. The light caused you to blink a few times before you properly adjusted to your surroundings. Thank goodness you were in the process of finishing your final sentence before you dozed off. To make things even sweeter, you'd somehow found time to keep things in an orderly fashion, with each report kept in their designated stack and the copies all organized as well.

_I can't even… wow. In what hell could I have possibly managed that?_

You could have killed for a smoldering hot cup of ginger root tea that very instant. You weren't kidding yourself either. Your daily routine started with the consumption of hot liquids, you could care less if they had properties that attributed to your alertness factor. Most people thought it was a waste of good water, opting for coffee –or the occasional shot of brandy- instead. You however, cherished the flavour and the serene moments before you carried on with your day.

_Gah, no time for tea! I have to get these stupid things-_

An idea dawned on you. You relieved your chair of your behind, recklessly pushing it towards the bed in an effort to gain access to the drawers under your desk. Kneeling, you started pushing paper and all things alike against the inside. After a few seconds of rummaging, your hands found the coiled, messy heap of string that you'd brought with you. It wasn't your typical office supply, nor were you even sure why you'd brought it in the first place. String was just one of those things that seemed essential, and you were glad for it. You'd have to use it sparingly though; otherwise your little scheme wouldn't work. You were trying to be as efficient as possible with what little time you had.

Evening out the cord into four separate lengths, you cut each end where the string folded onto itself. They made for fairly long pieces, which was what you were hoping for. You grabbed a half stack of reports, making sure they were ordered properly before placing them down on two crossed cuts of string. You flattened the documents as you went. When you were certain that you had a steady pile, you brought up each length so they were trapping the tower of folders. You made sure to tie the rope just tight enough so that the reports stayed in place, but left enough slack to be able to fit your fingers beneath so you could carry them. After repeating the same steps with the second set of papers, you concluded that two trips would be necessary. That was about as good as it was going to get, not that it was bothersome. The rope-idea had taken care of the majority anyway.

_Definitely one of my brighter moments…_

You did a rough job finger-combing your hair and ensuring that each stray piece was tucked behind your ear. It seemed as though you were in alright shape, ignoring the fact that your blouse _may_ have been creased in certain spots after leaning over a desk all night long. Your jacket would hide most of it though.

With a bundle in each hand, you crossed the threshold into the hall. It was vacant from what you could gather. You were hesitant at first. There were normally a lot more people up and about at this time.

_Uhhh… am I missing something?_

After a short jaunt down to the Lance Corporals office, you elected to go back and retrieve the rest of the reports. Upon returning, you knocked on his door.

"(Name)! What are you doing?" Gunther exclaimed, catching himself in mid stride. The poor fellow had come ripping down the hall, which you had most likely ignored due to lack of sleep.

"Corporal has you running laps again, I see." You sneered. Your playful banter was met with a bitter expression.

"Are you stupid!? We're supposed to be in a meeting right now. He's going to-"

_Well… shit_. Shit was all you could think of. It had become your favorite term as of late. Nothing could stop the overwhelming wave of despair that choked you.

_Damn it! Of all things to forget…_

Gunther was frozen into position, brows furrowed in disbelief as he stared into your face. He seemed to be in a rush, but now he was thoroughly fixed on you for some unknown reason.

"What?" You questioned. He seemed to be thinking deeply on some matter.

"No good…" He muttered nervously, slapping his hand to his forehead.

"_What?" _ Your tone was laced with toxic demand.

"Look, we don't have time for this! If we run now we might get there on time, and that's _really_ stressing the maybe part!" His voice was coarse and urgent. He'd taken the liberty of stopping to tell you, which meant he would also be late. He could have passed you without a second thought, and he might of if it were four months prior.

The two of you high tailed it to the far end of the hall, hanging a right where a giant, stained glass portrait of Maria allowed the light to pass through and paint the floors in an array of bright and cheerful colors. _Bitch__!_ You remarked as you sped past. It was hard to keep up with your friend, but your legs lent you continued support as you rushed to your destination. There was only one office at the end of the hall, and it belonged to the big cheese himself: Erwin Smith, Commander of the Scouting Legion and Humanity's last hope (aside from the Lance Corporal). You both skidded to a stop in front of his office as you heard church bells off in the distance, signalling the twelfth hour of the day.

"_Noon!?_ I-I thought it was-"

"Just go!" He whispered harshly, eyes motioning for you to open the door. The rest of your team had already gathered like good little girls and boys. Petra, Auruo and Erd seemed generally relieved as you both entered the room. Though with each glance they passed your way, their expressions morphed into the one that Gunther had shared with you just moments ago. You fell in next to them, feeling awkward as you performed your salute. Levi stood a few feet away from Erwin, arms crossed and armed with a leer that could cut steel. The worst part being that it seemed directly focused on you.

_Oh come on, the bells are still going for god's sake! We're not late!_

"At ease." Erwin huffed, leaning forward onto his elbows and clasping his hands together. The light that filtered through the tall windows behind gave him a very saintly vibe. You knew he was anything but, given that he also had a reputation of being ruthless when necessary, but he was also fair and kind where it counted.

You all held your hands down in front. Some laced their fingers together but you were furiously twiddling your thumbs .Everything about this situation reeked. One stupid look after the other was starting to make you feel awfully self-conscious.

You were the first to be addressed, which relieved you to some extent. Maybe he could tell you why every set of eyes in the room seemed to regard you with such disdain.

"(Name)."

"Yes Commander!"

He was analyzing you, face unwilling to admit any sort of judgement.

"Thank you for demonstrating your bravery on the behalf of your comrades." He said, his tone deep and velvety. There was an edge to it that you admired though. "Not everyone in our little congregation would be so eager."

_Did he just-_

"Thank you, Commander!" You were keen on accepting his compliment.

"That does bring to light the small matter of unpreparedness." He cut in, shifting back into his seat and crossing his legs. He settled his hands on his lap. "Good intentions or no, having your gear could have prevented the incident in the first place. In the immediate future I ask that equipment remain attached to the user at all times when beyond the wall. No exceptions."

A watered down formality accompanied his voice. He knew exactly what the incident had accomplished but there were some regulations that he had to observe. He was not one to stray very far from the book, no matter his personal opinion. He'd raised a very good point though. Levi had not removed his gear, most likely in case of emergency. The damn thing took so long to fasten too… Looking back, you could have all done without that particular dose of stupidity.

_He must think we're retarded._

"It worked out well this time." He exhaled. "If we were all so fortunate…"

Once protocol had been served, Erwin seemed relieved. One could assume that he had a thousand more meetings like this planned for the day. He passed a hand through his hair, fixing the imaginary fly-aways and rubbing the back of his neck. He signed off on Levi's report, setting it to the side so he could have it copied and archived. The Lance Corporal seemed rather calm now. He still shot you death-glares now and then but they seemed reasonably tamer than when you first arrived. Erwin's naturally calming facets were most likely what attributed to it.

_T-that's it?_

"You may take your leave now." He took a moment to observe each soldier. "See to it that your subordinate scrubs her face. I'd hate to see that ink set." He turned to you, smug with his satirical comment. Levi acknowledged the casual demand, releasing your troupe with a glance and a nod.

Your heart then plummeted into the lower recesses of your body. In fact, you were pretty sure you could hear it bobbing around in your stomach. You were absolutely, without a doubt, irrefutably mortified at the realization.

_Idiot!_

You were late on the salute, allowing for a sloppy exit as you tried to keep yourself upright. You were cynical, helpless, pissy, irate, sorry, hateful and vicious all at once. Your hands ached, not from writing, but from the urge to choke the nearest person until they expired. Your mind was a mess of cuss words, stumbling on which ones were appropriate for the situation. They were all applicable in this case.

Who could you be angry at? The early birds had done nothing wrong, and the Lance Corporal had stayed behind to chat with the Commander. Not that you could screech at either of them. Gunther was moseying along up ahead though… Something about his careless stride made you resentful towards him.

You began your assault once you rounded the corner. All you needed was someone to be your outlet for the time being.

"_Gunther! _A warning would have been nice, at least then I could have saved myself from looking like an ass in front of the Commander." You started out sullenly.

"Eh, I made my choice. You would have been damned either way." He mocked, arms raised behind his head. Petra was giggling softly to herself, Erd had a dumb look on his face and Auruo was snorting loudly. They were all so _relaxed. "_You should try to wash that off though. It's pretty noticeable."

You latched onto his jacket, hauling him back as his arms flailed wildly. He'd struggled to find his balance, and had almost toppled over from the sudden jerking of his uniform. You had successfully turned him enough so you could come face to face. The others had turned too, ceasing all laughter and enjoyment at your expense.

_What am I even doing right now?_

"H-hey what's your problem?" He confronted.

_I just want to sleep._

_"_You!" You retorted. Your body and voice seemed to have wills of their own. The dark circles beneath your eyes had probably been mistaken as some result of your growing anger too. You couldn't really exercise self-control at that point. "You should have said something! The Lance Corporal's going to kick my ass for this, and fuck you if you think you can get out of it! You know how he is about clean-"

"I_diot,_ you're lucky I was running by otherwise you wouldn't have made it at all! He should be thanking me for getting your stupid hide there to begin with!" He shot back, hands balled into fists for defense.

"You're really considerate, you know that!?" You snapped. You were absolutely foaming at the mouth, and you had no sweet clue as to why. It wasn't the poor bastard's fault that you dozed off. It wasn't his fault that you didn't take the time to look at yourself in the mirror that morning either, but you weren't thinking clearly at all and those facts could not register given the state you were in.

Gunther stepped away, allowing himself a second to cool off before he went completely stone faced. He exhaled completely, breathing out the anger in one fell swoop.

"Jeez… It feels like I'm fighting a skeleton." He puffed, shaking his head in the process. "The (Name) on our team isn't like this."

You bit your lip in frustration. Some sarcastic rebuttals came to mind, but you were running on empty. Your outward appearance was a contradiction to that fact. Your hands were in fists and your feet were planted firmly like you were going to start a bar fight. Gunther had seen right through you though, and he'd no doubt figured out the reason for your misplaced rage, and it would be nice if he could share that information. He stepped forward to steady you, but his attempt at reconciliation was for nothing.

"Oi." A sinister voice intruded, causing you all to look back in dismay. "Last time I checked, children weren't allowed to wander these halls."

_Shit._

* * *

**The Lance Corporal's Office**

He sat quietly; contemplating your fate as he carefully examined the reports laid out on his desk. He'd taken the time to undo the string himself, untangling each piece and winding them carefully around his fingers so they could be used again. You grudgingly admired how routine he with every task he was ordered to do or that he'd taken on himself. Though…

_There's only so much you can learn by gaping at a stack of reports. _

Case in point, you cleared your mouth of the ocean of spit that had gathered, prompting a short look from your superior. Impatient as you were,_ nobody_ rushed the all-powerful, all controlling Lance Corporal Levi.

"You blame others for your mistakes." He said, in a stern yet cool delivery.

_Eh?_

You were unprepared for that, furrowing your brows in instant bewilderment at what he meant. He noted your subtlety, clasping his hands together and balancing them on his legs as he sank back into his chair. Not once did his eyes leave yours.

"I'll bet that you even blamed me when I caught you trying to sneak out." He stated, pausing briefly to emphasize his point.

_I blamed you for more than that. _

"Take responsibility for your actions. Don't make me regret mine." Saying this caused him no grief. It was bothersome.

"I-" You stumbled, ignoring the warm, tumultuous feelings of malice that spawned from his words. Regret his decision? Where on earth did that come from? He wouldn't threaten you with that, _he couldn't._

"It isn't anything we can't fix, though." He cut in, mitigating your state of despair. No hint of sympathy could be heard though. You'd already showed everyone your ugliness, so it's not like you were undeserving of any ill feelings you were subjected to at that point. Knowing this had killed any lingering sense of resentment. If you were taken off the team, it was for good reason. _You_ put yourself here. Not Gunther, not Levi, Maria or Erwin…

"You…" The word of acknowledgement had escaped your lips almost silently. The realization of it had encroached upon you without any hint of protest.

"(Name)?" He'd called, insisting that you repeat the nonsensical response. Seconds passed before you registered his order.

"Nothing Sir." You answered sullenly. You bit your lip out of the embarrassment you'd caused all of your comrades, wincing at the memories of your lunacy. You straightened your posture and raised a salute, staunch in atoning for your actions by first addressing your superior.

"I apologize for my behaviour, though no amount of doing so could convince you otherwise." The strength in your amendment had suffered at the end. You hoped Gunther understood that you were grateful for his help, but were consigned to the fact that he could very well not want anything to do with you. He had every right to feel as much, and so did the Lance Corporal.

"Please, take this to heart..." Odd as it was, you were now staring back at him, silently pleading that he reconsider any conclusions he might have drawn in terms of your character. You parents knew you had it in you to be a good person, and you had proven as much in many instances. You just had to be consistent with it now.

An eternity of silence passed before Levi's discerning gaze was broken. He shifted to the side, opening the top most drawer of his work space. Pushing on the arms of his chair, he rose out of his sitting position. He did not rummage through it like most, because the desired object he sought was lying in its proper place. He grabbed it, examining the contents before coming around the desk to meet you.

You were immediately flushed as he closed in on your space. He stretched his arm out, offering up a small bottle of translucent liquid no bigger than a tea cup.

"Uh-uhm… Thank you, Sir. I just- what is it?" You sputtered, convinced that your drumming heart would explode.

_Cyanide?_

"Vinegar." He put bluntly.

You motioned forward, hesitant to take the tiny container into your hands. How could he have managed to get a hold of something like this? He was high enough on the chain of command to request it, or maybe he'd come across it by dishonest means… but still. Vinegar was not something you pulled out of your drawer so casually. Most of it went to the arms depot, as it was a vital ingredient in the creation of the explosives used to combat titans and anything else that threatened human kind. It was safe enough to use on clothing for cleaning purposes, which was probably the reason why he had it.

Levi pushed it into your hands, annoyed at having held it for so long.

"Soak a cloth with it and hold it against your face. The rest should come off with scrubbing." He turned away after you'd successfully received the object. His back was to you as he packed away the reports, stamping each new copy with the date on which they'd been made. You stood there, not knowing whether you should leave. He'd done you a kindness, and it did not sit well with you in the slightest. You were slow to address his misplaced charity, but it felt necessary.

"I don't think I deserve this Sir, you should take it-"

"Whether you are deserving or not isn't relevant. Your face is dirty it needs to be sorted out immediately." He countered; the stamping continuing rhythmically as he spoke. "You are dismissed."

Your pulse quickened as you found yourself yearning for punishment. Under what circumstance would anyone _demand_ to be scrutinized? The situation definitely beckoned for it. Levi had slapped you on the wrist, handed you a rarity and told you to be on your merry way. He was going _easy _on you. Beads of sweat began to form at your hair line as you wondered what hell you were trapped in.

"Dismissed." He repeated firmly.

One lone drop of perspiration tickled your face as it traveled down towards your chin. You were free to go. Thanking him would be a fruitless effort given how he'd essentially just demanded that you leave, so without further hesitation you drifted towards the door. The hollow, muffled sound of your receding steps accompanied the constant pounding that came as Levi processed each file. He did not say whether you had successfully completed them to his standards, but that thought came to an end as you left his office behind. A nap was in order. Perhaps you could sit on the events of the day once you were well rested.

The door shut slowly, clicking as it settled into the frame. Levi stared blankly ahead as ink began to seep into the ridges of the file's textured front. He pulled the stamp off swiftly, noticing that the pressure he'd exerted was causing the liquid to saturate the area. He concentrated his gaze on the sloppy looking mark that it had left. Lifting the cover, he checked to see if the ink had traveled through the thick exterior. He paused before closing it, locked on how neat each and every word had been laid out on the page. Levi didn't read the contents, but did read into how every sentence was straight and methodically presented. Most reports he'd received had shown evidence of the writer _trying_ to keep sentences in order, but none were as uniform as what you'd written.

Its clean appearance had been defiled with his carelessness. Narrowing his eyes, he leaned forward and braced himself on the desk, planting each hand on either side of the document.

_"Tch."_

* * *

_**What's that Heichou? Showing emotion for once, or are you just angry that you made a mess of Reader-chans report? FOR SHAME! Also, I'm going to have to change the rating for the chapter, because you dropped the eff-bomb. Way to go! Now I know not to mess around with you while you're sleep deprived.**_

_**Long chapter is long. I apologize, but if you made it through then I'm excited for you to read the next chapter! Should be out within the next couple of days, after I've caught up with my school work. I consider proofreading the most important part of writing in case you missed that, haha :D and because of that I don't release a chapter unless I am absolutely certain it's ready to go. LOTS OF FLUFF TO ENSUE shgkldhglkxfhgkhfg**_

_**As always, thanks for reading! R&R is appreciated. You guys are the bomb! - Evasive**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**SO, guys, this ends my buffer. Which means I'm going to have to start posting things after I finish writing them. I suppose it won't be that different except that it might take longer for a chapter to come out. Then again my updates are all over the place.**_

_**I actually ended up cutting a lot of crap out in this chapter, somewhere around 1000 words. That's a good thing though, everything is more concise because of it. I was really struggling with this one, and I had figured it was because it was waaaaaaaaaay to long. AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW, that was the problem ;)**_

**ALL CHARACTERS (except the reader) BELONG TO HAJIME ISAYAMA/ATTACK ON TITAN/SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN**

* * *

A week had passed since your little spat with Gunther, both parties intent on avoiding each other at all costs. Could you blame him? Not entirely. _Well,_ you shouldn't blame him at all really. You were still having trouble accepting your selfish tendencies, but the first step to fixing that was welcoming it. Only then could you move forward with the aim of adjusting yourself. You liked to think that being a good person took practice rather than having the inborn ability for it.

You'd been lying in your bed wide-awake for so long, snug under the covers and dwelling on details that could not be changed. The clock in your room read 4:30 am, and although you could probably sneak in an extra half hours' worth of sleep, you chose to get up. The positive side to this was that you could avoid the line up in the mess hall. That was always a good thing.

_Today's crumpet day too, if I'm not mistaken…_

You laced your fingers together, arching your back and reaching far above your head in order to work out the kinks in your rigid body. You crossed your legs as well, steadying yourself with your freshly woken arms as you pointed your toes toward the window. You rang with absolute bliss as you limbered up. A nice stretch was always in order after a moderately successful night's sleep.

The carpet was cold under your feet. The stiff woolen fibers welcomed your heat as you scurried across the room. Your kettle still held water from the night before. You couldn't imagine why you hadn't used it. Maybe you'd dozed off before you could. It was a scary thought knowing the morning could have played out differently had you lit the damn thing before nodding off.

It was a compact, metal container, this device that you used to heat water. You weren't entirely sure it was allowed anywhere else but the break rooms or the caff, but you had it hidden away in your cabinet most of the time. Levi had never bothered to inspect the inside of it so long as it remained spotless on the outside.

You turned the small nob toward the bottom of the handle, releasing a stream of gas that you'd lit rapidly. It hissed as the flame caught.

"Ah!" You spat, whipping your hand away from the flame. Your thumb and index finger had lingered a touch too long, forcing them into close proximity of the intense flash of heat. You sucked on both fingers, nursing them as you removed a single plate and tea cup from your cabinet. The match stick you used had been more or less decimated after it plummeted to its fiery end. You could smell its burning corpse.

"Shun ov ah…" you muttered to yourself, soaking your digits in cool saliva. Well, _cooler_ saliva. Cold water would have been best, but it was currently being boiled to scalding hot temperatures. You had to keep an eye on your kettle too, making sure to close the cap before it began singing its troublesome tune. It would be a minute or so before then, and during that time you usually prepared whatever blend of tea you were going to drink.

Something with a calming effect seemed well suited for this particular morning. You stared back at the branded packs of leaves you'd purchased at the market. It had been a while since your last visit, and it was beginning to look like you'd have to go back at some point that week. Most of the sacks were just bits and pieces, save for the one that was crammed behind the rest.

_Ehhhh… chai it is._

You removed a single cotton filter from the bag. It was a habit of yours to designate a set amount of filters to each pouch, thinking that they would absorb the flavour somehow. You couldn't prove that theory though, not that it really mattered. You stuffed it till it was plump and round. The tea would be strong because of it, but that's how you liked it. After tying it off, you returned the pack to its original home, saving the leftovers so you could add them to the next batch you procured.

Vapor was now beginning to shoot out the top of the kettle. The hinged lid rattled because of the pressure being built up beneath it. Reaching for the cap with your uninjured hand, you successfully cut off the fuel supply. The sweet scent of perfectly blended herbs wafted about, effectively making your mouth water. You inhaled deeply, hunched over the cup as you poured the scorching liquid over the bag. You fanned the steam up your nose.

"Ahhhhh…." You exhaled fully, eyes heavy from the temporary high.

_I'll take tea over a husband any day._

You lifted the cup to your mouth, hot in anticipation for the ecstasy that your taste buds were about to experience. Warmth covered your top lip, causing beads of moisture to form as you blew softly onto the liquids surface. Sweet serenity was within reach- had the harsh, hollow sound of knocking been a figment of your imagination. It was real alright, and it had nearly caused you to jump out of your skin. Your hands cramped up in fury, wondering who could possibly be interrupting the intimate moments between you and your beverage.

At that point you'd realized how cold it was, considering that you'd rejected the warmth of your clothing in favor of tea. You were still in your small clothes.

_Gah! Robe, where the hell is that-_

"Thing!" you growled, snatching it off of your desk. You wrapped it around your body furiously, cinching it at the waist in a flurry of swift and violent hand movements. It was a tad tighter than you would have liked, but at least you were decent.

_Decent enough for whoever's on the other side of that blasted door!_

Your hands embraced the chill of the brass handles, clicking the mechanism and putting weight into the effort of pulling it open. Your legs were greeted with a rush of cold air.

"Yes?" You affirmed, half attempting to hide your contempt for whatever demon lay on the other side of the threshold. There was nobody in your immediate line of sight, but you could hear the all too familiar sound of muffled boots carrying on down the hall.

You stepped out to look for the stranger, and had immediately recognized who it was. That same, careless stride was unique to only one person. He was going to have to work on that.

"_Gunther."_

You called out, lowering your volume just a smidge out of respect for the soldiers that were still resting. He stopped, turning around just enough to acknowledge you. He started back towards your room, squeezing his thumb in the process. He seemed restless.

"Hey." He whispered, coming just short of the frame. "Sorry… I knew it was a longshot."

You brought your hand up, pinching your bottom lip between your scalded fingers. They tingled a little, but not as much as when you had initially burned them. You managed a faint smile, hopefully one that had gone unnoticed.

_I guess this is the part where I say sorry._

"Don't worry about it." You breathed, folding your arms. "I was awake anyway."

"Trouble sleeping?"

"Something like that."

A bout of ungainly silence plagued the area once again, which made you wish that someone else would come strolling down the hall at your convenience. Gunther didn't seem like he wanted to stay much longer, sensing the anxiety that radiated from you. He began to tap his fingers against his right forearm in an attempt to buy time. He'd stopped there for a very specific reason, but now it seemed like he had doubts on coming in the first place. It wasn't up to him to make amends, and he was probably betting that you'd take the reins if he was the one to initiate contact.

All of it seemed so _childish._

"Hold on-" You stepped back; closing the door just enough to allow communication. "I'll get dressed."

He nodded in acceptance as you closed the entryway to your room.

As you de-cloaked yourself, you could not wave the swelling feeling of misery that had overwhelmed you in that instant. There was no guarantee that he would forgive you if you apologized, given how it had been a week since your dreadful, sleep-deprived self had raved and rambled about some nonsensical bullshit that was somehow not your fault. He was the first to reach out though, which had to mean something good.

_Someday, we'll all look back on this and think about how much of an idiot I was. _

A frown had accompanied that thought. You ran a hand through the front of your hair and to the back of your head, seizing a fistful of your mane. The room was full of the soothing aroma of your drink, but it did nothing except break your heart. A sigh escaped your lips as you contemplated the fate of your beverage.

_The tea is going to have to wait._

* * *

4:46 am was what the clock read when you left. It was now 5:21, and you hadn't said a word since each taking a seat inside the mess hall. It had been pouring outside for what seemed like hours too, lending a nice sound to the thin metal roof that covered the structure. The run off from the gutters flowed out onto the short sidewalk that connected the Scouting Legions main building with that of the cafeteria. Walking through them would mean having your feet blown out from under you. It was hard to tell where they were located too, given that it was still dark out. They were loud enough for you to approximate their position though, which made it easier to navigate.

You stared down at your plate, and then back to Gunther. It _was_ crumpet day, but they weren't nearly as savory as you remembered them being. A few other soldiers had trickled in here and there, most likely trying to avoid the early morning rush. You would give it five more minutes until the hall was crammed full of gluttonous idiots. You respected them just as much as the next person, but damn did they know how to make a mess.

_That leaves me five more minutes to wrap this up._

"Before you ramble on about how much of an arse you were being," Gunther broke into your thoughts, leaving you with a look of surprise. "(Name), I'm sorry about the ink thing. I would have told you, honestly, but-"

"Gunther. "You slapped your hand on the table, cutting him off before he could finish the job. The silverware rattled against the rough wooden table. He shot you an anxious look as he leaned back in anticipation of some physical form of punishment.

_I have to do this._

"I know you like to talk, but-" You brought your hands together over your plate, gulping in concern that you'd already blown your chance at ever putting this friendship back together.

"I know I was being a jerk, alright, _I know, _b-butdon't you think for one second that I'm ungrateful for your help! I'd probably be laying in pieces along the forest floor had you not been there! I just- the ink thing was my fault alright, I was up that morning because the Lance Corporal-"

Your face reddened at the mere mention of it. You struggled to salvage what was left of your sanity, lifting your hands to your cheeks in order to cover your steaming pink face. "and- I just, he caught me trying to sneak out and-"

Oh god, you were rambling now. You held your hands tightly towards your chest, supressing the urge to vomit. Gunther looked devastated, mouth left agape out of shock.

"Please forgive me!" You staggered to the finish, bashing your head down on the table because you could not bear to look the lad in the face. He seemed generally panicked by your little spiel. A moment passed before you concluded that this was the end for you.

_"Shit!" _You breathed, clasping your hands behind your head. "That's it, I ruined it. You can leave now, I'll understand if you want nothing more to do with me after this. I'll leave the team, I'll go back home. I swear I'll hand in my letter of resignation right now, I-"

A fit of coughing interrupted your blundering, sorry excuse for an apology. You looked up in concern, thinking perhaps you had somehow killed him with your stupidity.

"Eh-Why are you being so dramatic? I just… I can't-" He smacked his hands down on the table, leaning into his arms once he couldn't support himself anymore.

He was _laughing. _

Your eyes widened with distress. You were horrified. This wasn't the reaction you _wanted_!

"Gunther!" You howled, slamming your hands onto the table as you rose up out of fury. This caught his attention for about a split second. His eyes were glazed and red with moisture from the sudden outburst. He slapped his hand over his mouth, partially covering his nose. Air escaped through his lips and nostrils as he tried to keep them both under control, but it was no use.

"I-I know- ha ha- I know you're trying to be serious, b- but-pfffffttt"

"I spilled my guts to you, asshole! Quit laughing or I'll-"

Your rage could not hold its own against his mirth. It seemed to diffuse the situation quite well actually, leaving you with the feeling that your anger was unjustified.

"God _damn it."_ You flopped over the table, covering the back of your head and squeezing your arms against your ears to drown out the contagious racket. A small gathering of soldiers had already taken notice of the situation.

_Kill me now._

You found yourself smiling though. You'd apologized, it was over. Gunther didn't seem to care, why should you? You exhaled fully, embarrassed at how naïve you could be. The only way to get over being an ass was to be even more of an ass, apparently.

"Screw you, Shulz." You muttered, chuckling into the warmth of your limbs.

"H-hey now!" He managed, once he was able to suppress the majority of his laughter. "Easy, alright?"

"Whatever." You propped yourself back up with your hand, smiling weakly at the situation while shaking your head in disbelief. "Am I forgiven?"

"Of course. That was way more than I ever expected out of you, though. Even the great (Name) herself can feel guilt from time to time…"

"Yes, I have feelings. Any more stupid observations?" You jabbed at him playfully with your fork. He swatted it away, reaching for his mug at the same time. He finished the rest of his drink, letting his busy mitt fall carelessly onto the table. He yawned, not bothering to cover his open mouth with his free hand. You watched closely as he settled into the table, grinning devilishly while leaning on his arm.

"So, why were you trying to sneak out in the middle of the night?

"I… _damn it._" You hesitated, trying to think of a way you could explain it without sounding like a fool. You positioned your fork it so it was horizontally crossing the distance between the small ridges on the edge of your plate.

"I wanted to go look at the wall." You expressed in a huff.

"What?" Gunther replied, looking a little perplexed.

"I know, it's dumb, but… I just wanted to look _down_ from it for once. I thought it might feel different."

Seconds passed before he properly registered what you had said. He didn't get your reasoning behind it, but made an effort to understand you regardless.

"Uhm… How did you-"

"Through the window… well, I tried anyway." Your tone had saddened after you remembered the disgusted look on Levi's face, and the insulting words he'd said to you… Feelings of anger had resurfaced, but you were quick to subdue them. It wasn't his fault. You had to remind yourself of that fact constantly.

"He was miffed to say the least."

"I'd be worried if he wasn't."

That had ultimately ended the conversation. Hunger had come in place of worry and sickness. This motivated you to finish your breakfast _and_ go back for seconds before you were overtaken by the sudden influx of Scouting Legion members. You straightened out your posture, eager for a stretch after sitting still for so long. Sleepiness had set in as well, which was usually how you felt after over eating. Gunther was still finishing off the rest of his pastry.

Your eyes darted around the room. It was a habit of yours to try and memorize each and every face. Although you had no names to match, it was still something you promised to do in the event that they died…

_I wouldn't know your name, but at least I'd know your face. That counts for something, at least._

As your gaze drifted around the room, you stopped on the clock. The small hand was more or less pointed to the six, with the minute hand hovering just before the number eleven.

_Hmm, 5:54._

…

"Five Fifty-Four!" You lurched up, practically stumbling backward over the bench that you had been parked on for the past hour. Where in the hell did the time go?

You looked Gunther in the face. He'd realized the same thing as you, but his mouth had been stuffed with the remainder of his breakfast, which made it extremely difficult for him to properly express any kind of alarm. You thought back to the state of your room. Your bed was unmade, your sleeping clothes had been cast onto the floor with your robe, and your tea was still out _along _with the kettle that may or may not be permitted inside living quarters…

"Shit!" Gunther exclaimed, swallowing hard before jumping out of his seat. He'd beat you to it, but it didn't matter. He rushed to the exit with you in tow. You barely had time to pull up your hood before the cold rain stabbed at you with its heavy, piercing drops. Your feet carried you swiftly as you poured all of your energy into reaching your destination.

How could you have forgotten about bunk inspection?

**That Evening, 7:14 pm**

"You're kidding?" Petra sighed, shoveling another spoonful of mashed potatoes into her delicate little mouth. She'd even managed to look graceful while doing it. You had all gathered round your designated table for supper, like nothing had even happened. You, Gunther and Erd had taken up residence on one bench, leaving the poor orangey haired girl to sit next to Auruo.

_If anything, he's the one that should be worried. _You couldn't smile at that thought though because Gunther was busy babbling away, which was both bothersome and annoying.

"Yeah! I mean I got off easy, but man you should have seen the look on this girl's face!" Gunther hooted, throwing his arm around your shoulder and locking you into position. You tried to pull away, but to no avail. Disaster had struck again.

"I swear, the Lance Corporals face wazsh' going to turn purhple!" He exclaimed, shoving the butt end of his bread into his mouth.

"Oh come off it, will you. Let her be." Erd had come to your defense, striking Gunther in arm with his right hand. He'd used his knuckles too. "Everyone knows the reason why you got laps was because you suck at everything else."

Gunther gave him an injured look, rubbing his arm in discontent. He wouldn't hold a grudge though. They were like siblings in the sense that they would scrap from time to time, the end result leaving both sides utterly frustrated. That mentality would change in an instant though, both of them talking and interacting like no such incident occurred. You could only admire that brand of camaraderie. You were pretty jealous of it too…

"I almost got away with it, you know-" You broke in. "but I pushed everything under the bed."

"What!" Auruo exclaimed, partially blocking the stray bits of food that came flying out of his mouth with his free hand. Petra shrank away, twisting her mouth in revulsion. "That's the _first _place he checks. What inspired that stupidity?"

"I don't know, I panicked? When's the last time you missed out on inspection?"

"Never!" He shot back, in a way that seemed as though he was bragging.

"Exactly! Don't ever change." You confirmed, for once not feeling any sort of annoyance as a result of his attitude. You liked your dysfunctional little family.

_Dysfunctional would be the term of endearment in this case._

"R-right." He relented, crossing his arm and leaning back out of the conversation. That's all he had to contribute to it. Auruo was not one to talk much at all unless it was about himself, and strangely enough, the skills of your team. He could be awkward a lot of the time but you wouldn't have it any other way. Was it strange to think that the only way someone of his character could grow on you was is you spent _more _time with them as opposed to less? It seemed so. You were good at drowning him out now, but had grown more accustomed to listening to him instead.

_ "_So what did he stick you with, anyway?" Erd asked casually, prompting Gunther to shoot him an icy glare. He muttered something as he slapped a dollop of butter over his salted pork. He was the only person that enjoyed meat this way, and on the rare occasion that you did get to eat some you could not help but wonder why he was _ruining_ it.

You sighed heavily, rubbing your arms as if you were trying to rub away the anxiety.

"I have to pick out every single weed and blade of grass on the sidewalks from here to the main gate of our building. If I miss any of them then blah blah, you get the point. I'm also stuck on laundry duty for the next two weeks." You massaged the nape of your neck, wondering if you could end it then and there with the accurately placed cut of your soup spoon.

"Oh! If you guys need your boots shined and your gear serviced, let me know! I have to do that too." Sarcasm had rolled off of your tongue with ease. You were good buddies.

"Seriously? I didn't hear that part." Gunther exclaimed without giving it a second thought. Erd slapped his arm.

Everyone smiled, except for your bewildered friend. You could not help but remark on how much of a simpleton he could be sometimes. Laughs broke out everywhere, leaving him even more confused than before.

"Dummy..." Petra uttered as she brought her hand to her forehead. She chuckled lightly, feeling sorry for it at the same time.

* * *

_**Soooo that pretty much ends the Bonding Arc, which means that the next 2-3 chapters are going to be extremely drama/angst ridden. I'm really trying to avoid the Shoujo type story though, so don't think you'll be fainting into Heichou's arms anytime soon. YOU DON'T NEED NO MAN!**_

**_As always, thank you for the read and feel free to critique the shit out of my story. I need it! YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME! _**- **Evasive**

* * *

**But wait a second, Author-chan! Everyone has had their little moment with Reader-chan except for Auruo! Well I'll leave you with this little tidbit on the next chapter. He's really going to come through for everyone in a bit, so he's not just the annoying turd I've made him out to be in previous chapters. It's really important to me that I show you how Levi Squad grew into what they were in the show...**

A real team.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Ohhhhh my goodness I apologize for how long I took in bringing this to you. I've been warned that these kinds of stories aren't allowed on , so instead of going back and changing them all to fit around an OC I'm going to keep posting until it gets taken down. I made a deviant art account under the same name as well, so in the event that this story does disappear I hope you can find me there. It's a shame, really. I feel like this website could benefit from allowing these stories.**_

**AS ALWAYS, ALL CHARACTERS (except for the reader, Honey and in this case maybe Kaiser?) BELONG TO HAJIME ISAYAMA/ATTACK ON TITAN/SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.**

* * *

You leaned your failing body against the charred wall behind you, thinking about how you could really benefit from some rain at that point.

_What have I done that's gotten me so far up shit creek that I can't even paddle my way out? Who could I have managed to piss off this time? The world?_

"This isn't funny…" you sobbed as you massaged your throat.

Your eyes burned each time you blinked, sending fresh tears down your cheeks as your body attempted to relieve them. The boy that had been swaddled in your jacket and tied to you with strips cut from your cloak didn't seem to be breathing, and then again it was a wonder that anyone could in this atmosphere. Your own labored wheezing and heaving chest made you shudder at how hard his tiny lungs must be working.

Each turn you had made led you deeper inside the wretched mansion. Keeping track of the route you'd traveled was pointless, given that you were practically blind at this point due to the searing heat and smoke. The pocket doors which had once provided entrance to the room you were currently occupying had now collapsed in on themselves, bringing down the mass of smoldering timber that supported the roof above. If you did not act soon, you'd be overtaken.

_Why is everything so heavy all of a sudden?_

You pondered, scanning the area for every possible exit point. Every single time you opened your eyes, the smoke was there to greet them. Walls of devouring flames prevented you from reaching the window across the space, and even then, it led directly into the garden that was encircled by the house itself. It irritated you thoroughly that all of the struggling you did was for nothing if you were going to die in this hulking excuse of a home. Did the wealthy really need all of this space? Was this architecture even necessary? Why the _fuck _was this kid by himself when you found him?

_Heh, I'll find his nanny, or his parents, or whoever… they'll regret leaving him behind._

Your thoughts settled after you gazed down at the fragile being you'd been protecting this whole time. You jammed your eyes shut, giving the stinging some time to subside before opening them a crack. You weren't sure what color his hair was, seeing as you'd both been covered head to toe in soot. There was a small patch of skin on his face that had been left virtually untouched though. His cheek was speckled with light brown dots. From what _could _be seen, he was a charming little thing.

His head had settled nicely under your collar bone, which would have made you swoon had your situation been substantially less life threatening. Bringing up your left hand, you pushed your index and middle finger under his chin to get an accurate reading of his pulse. Maybe you imagined it was there, maybe you didn't.

_Maybe _this had all been for nothing.

**-Earlier that day, 1:24pm-**

You'd planted yourself down in front of the stables, eyes focused and searching for any green protrusions making their home in the sidewalk. A nice little pile of weeds had been started, but it was taking longer to pick them than you had foreseen. An early start had been out of the question as everyone's uniform had curiously made their way into the laundry room that morning. Word had gotten out that your extra hands would be working the wash basins, so each and every soldier that had heard about it was quick to haul in their bins and baskets. Some left notes with careful instructions; others spent minutes educating you on how to achieve the _perfect_ softness for their undergarments. At the moment you bitingly suggested they show you how, they were suddenly overwhelmed with a long list of chores and _insisted _that they're time could be better spent elsewhere, as their laundering abilities would definitely not be on par with yours.

_Would your mothers take so kindly to your demands? _You had half the mind to pummel each and every soldier that didn't quietly step away after giving you their dirty clothes. The orders ceased after a period of time, though you'd ignored most of them anyway. _Not _as a punishment, but so that you could get started on the second part of yours_._

"(Name)!" Petra called out, snapping you out of your silent rage.

"Hey!" you waved, pushing off of your knees and steadying yourself once fully upright. Her face was a welcomed sight as you had not seen a single person since morning. You clapped your hands together, reducing the amount of soil that clung to your fingers.

"I brought you a skin."

She eased into a stop just in front of you, presenting the item as mentioned.

"Thank you." You exhaled in relief, taking the cool pouch into your hands. "Any longer and I would have taken some from the trough."

"Ehhh…" She crinkled her nose, smiling at the mere distasteful suggestion of it. "You spend so much time around the horses… I wouldn't really be surprised."

She was right though. Of all the places to start, it just so happened to be in front of the building where your best friend was located. You hadn't had much time to see Honey, and as such you were also forced to ignore her summons. Sneaking off to see her would have been expected but you didn't want to push this punishment any more than necessary. If the past week had taught you anything, it was that there were times to take risks and times where you should just shut up and do what was asked of you. Learning to tell the difference had been a crude lesson in itself.

You uncorked the top of the pouch, wrapping your lips around the spout and ensuring you had a steady flow before pushing the end of the bag into the air. Water rushed down your throat, not giving you a second chance to brace for it as your body rejected the cool liquid. You coughed, pounding your chest with one fist and wiping your lips with the other.

"Sh…sh-it-" You choked, holding your forehead in your hands. The pressure exerted from your lungs had caused you to spit water everywhere, resulting in a brief headache that was similar to one that occurred after the consumption of many cold desserts. "I th-think some came out of my nose."

Petra had jumped back the instant you spat, blocking her face in the event that some of it traveled in her direction.

"Horse water was probably the safer bet." Petra squinted behind her splayed hands. She paused for a moment, gauging the distance of your spit with the dark spots that now littered the pathway.

"I should probably go." She said, waiting for you to acknowledge her abrupt departure. "No offense, but god forbid if Levi came strolling around that corner..." She was sore at the mere suggestion of it, squeezing one side of her neck and leaning her head on that same side. You'd known that feeling all too well. He had a knack for showing up at the wrong time.

"Remember, I'm cleaning rifles right now."

"And I'm picking weeds. Don't worry about it." You winked, confirming with her that her kindness would be repaid in confidence. Not that anyone could ever rat on Petra. Her charm was on par with her titan slaying skills, which made for an extra deadly mix and an excellent companion. Only a fool would find themselves on the pointy end of her sword.

Your work continued after she fled silently. The weeds flourished in the areas that received the most sunlight, so those places had been left for last. Your bag was full though, which meant another trip to the pig pen was in order. You pulled the draw string shut, tying off a loose knot so it could be reused. Bits of clover and grass still managed to spill over the sides. The vast majority had been taken care of though, so with a green-stained burlap sack slung over your shoulders and a half empty skin of water, you were off.

Break time was always sweet.

_I've still got that jerky too._

"(Name)."

"AH!" You shrieked, flinging around in terror only to come face to face with your superior. The same bland expression occupied his face.

"Geeze…" You breathed, clutching your chest like an old man. "Can't you just approach me like a normal human being?"

The words had slipped out of your mouth before you could catch them, earning you a berated look. Was your question _that_ surprising though? Sneaking around and ambushing people, unintentionally or no, was not proper social behaviour. He _had_ to understand that by now. Levi seemed to brush it off though, as your loose tongue was not his concern at this point in time. You straightened up as he addressed you.

"We're going on patrol."

A short silence followed his comment.

"Wait… what?" You asked, genuinely puzzled by the statement.

"Was I unclear about something?"

He sounded _testy_, like he was more irritated than was considered 'normal' for him. His equipment hung properly from his hips and his cloak was folded over his arm. It was too hot to be wearing a full uniform, let alone a dark woolen blanket. This time of the year had odd weather though, when summer was transitioning into fall. Most days were relatively nice but every so often a time would come where even the soldiers acted as though they could be impartial to shade provided by the lumbering figure of a titan. The days had grown shorter and the nights were much cooler, which was probably why Levi had his cloak to begin with.

"No, Sir. I mean it's odd, but…" You trailed off, taking into account the small observations you'd made.

_An extended trip then? What's the Garrison so busy with that they can't do it themselves? This isn't Spec Ops work. Then again… _

You listened closely for the call of your mare. She'd caught wind of what was going on, most likely from the breeze that carried both you and Levi's familiar scent. When the Lance Corporal visited the stables, all of the horses went completely bonkers for some unexplainable reason.

"Erwin's asked me to look into a string of arson regarding the eastern settlements." He began, shifting his focus to the varied calls of each animal as they beckoned for him to come closer.

By east, Levi meant the small gathering of nobles that pooled to a location about 4 hours past the main gate of Wall Maria. The area was well endowed in the sense that it was where most farmlands came in contact with the mountain line, ensuring multiple business opportunities at once since mining scene had just recently boomed. The grounds were prosperous enough to support small villages and hamlets too. Your group had been positioned at about 1 hour north of the main gate, giving you easy access to Shiganshina as it was your main point of exit and entry for extramural adventures.

"Yeah, I remember hearing about those. Wealthy people, all of them-"

"Merchants and their families. Rich pigs who get off on watching the lower wretches like us survive on scraps." He turned to you again, looking you full on in the face with the usual intense glare. "Yes, I'm familiar."

You were taken aback by the sudden onset of monstrosity. It was quick to disappear though. The mission briefing was far more important than whatever personal grudges he held against them.

"Find Auruo and Petra, both of them should be in the ammunition house. We'll meet here in twenty minutes."

_Right. _

You smirked at how differently this situation could have gone if Petra had stayed a few moments longer. It would have been slightly more convenient for both you and Levi, yet she wouldn't have been at her designated post. You were both alike in that sense that you saw nothing wrong with having a break every so often. She just had better luck in not getting caught.

_I'll have to ask her how she managed to have Auruo cover for her. Poor bastard…_

"(Name)."

"Yes, Sir!" You rushed your salute after popping back into reality. You'd neglected to do one at the beginning of the conversation too. Thank goodness there were more pressing matters for him to address, otherwise you would have been ragged out on how to perform the very basic duties of a soldier in the presence of a superior officer. You'd heard that lecture one too many times as of late…

_Oh yes, (Name), how unlike you to forget everything when he's around._

You were doing better where Levi was concerned though. Your heart palpitations were slightly less violent with each meeting, and you barely stuttered anymore. What didn't change was the sudden ignition of some flame inside your body, which made your palms sweaty and your face all red. Even then you were able to control it well enough for others not to notice. All of these reactions were things you preferred not to think about. Those feelings ended up being pushed into the dark recesses of your mind, only to surface once more when you were in his presence. You weren't entirely concerned with them… Yet somehow, as you watched his diminishing figure, you found that a small part of you yearned for him to come back.

"_Tch…" _You rejected the very prospect of it. Why would anyone _want_ to bring that on themselves? You didn't_ need_ him.

_There are more important things to worry about anyway…_

**Expedition, 6:12pm**

The trip had been silent in terms of friendly relations. Along with the obvious difficulty of speaking over six, powerful thundering creatures, there were only so many new things to chat about that concerned chores. Everyone had done them at some point and had probably spent more time doing them then they cared for. Other than the occasional stroke of stupidity –especially on your part as of late- there wasn't much to be found in terms of entertainment in those areas. You were grateful for these trips in that case. Even Levi could appreciate a break from the mundane work that came with being a soldier.

_Who could pass up a chance to see this stuff anyway?_

Because you were travelling eastward, the sun had been at your backs the whole time. Nothing was worse than travelling with the sun in your face, though any opportunity to be riding was a gift in your mind. The warming light had soaked the landscapes, highlighting each and every mound and divot of the farmlands' rolling hills. The sky had been predominantly clear of any clouds save for a few tufts of white fluff here and there. The sun was beginning to set as well, which allowed for long shadows to be stretched over areas where the trees had grown mighty and strong. Off in the distance, you could see the ripples of a lake that had been brushed over by a sudden gust of wind. There were many valleys in these parts and most of them acted as funnels for the cold air being pushed down from the mountains. Because of these unique conditions, the wind had always been a constant presence in the lives of the people who lived there.

_I think this is where I'm going to retire._

You'd been riding hard for what seemed like minutes, but from the exasperated breaths that came bellowing out of your mounts, it had been determined that soon it would be time for a rest. Of course others would think that a horse was only a tool, a means to get to their destination… but Honey was your best friend and you considered her health above your own. As sad as that was to admit, you weren't ashamed. In fact, you thought that sometimes she acted more like a person than most people you knew. Even if you walked on two legs and she on four, just as long she was loyal to you and you to her, that's all that mattered.

_I think I trust you more than most people too. _You smiled, giving her a pat on the neck. She was just as spry as the rest of the horses around, even though she'd reached the ripe old age nine. Because you'd spent your childhood around these creatures, you knew that it wasn't old at all. In the military however, that was about the time most of them retired. You knew that Honey had an unnatural sense of pride in what she did, which you were thankful for.

_The day they tell me you can't be of service anymore is the day they go home with bruises and broken teeth. Not from me, of course. You'll be the one kicking then._

You began to notice clusters of jagged rocks creeping out from the ground. The mountains were close, and soon the team would be entering the first settled area. Most people there preferred to build further into the forest because it thought it provided them with some sort of protection. You favored wide spaces though. Maybe it was because of your instincts, maybe it was because of where you lived as a child, maybe it was because of what you'd seen beyond the wall…. Either way, you knew.

_There are too many places to hide. At least you can see for miles in an open field… makes for no unwanted surprises._

Levi had once again been in front, and soon he signaled for you to slow down. You were just about to enter a part of the route that could be particularly treacherous for the horses, so it was best to stop first before continuing on. He led you down a path of grass and dirt before dismounting. The small trail which deviated from the main road had been well traveled from what you could tell and had continued on to a small stream bed. The mud and dirt which seemed to sag down towards the water gave the impression that a larger river had probably existed years ago in the same place. The creek that was left over served your purpose well enough though.

Thumps could be heard as each member slid off their mounts. Only two horses could be watered at a time, so you hung back with the rest as Levi and Auruo went first.

You stretched and dropped your arms down to the side.

_These pants were not made for riding._

You were tempted to rub the inside of your thighs, but that would bring on some uneasy looks from your comrades. It was weird that you even had chafing in the first place. You rode more than everyone else here, but they all seemed to be in little to no discomfort at all. Instead, you fidgeted in place while trying to concentrate on other things. Honey moseyed on over, allowing her head to fall heavily onto your shoulders.

"Hey now! Hahaha… what do you think you're doing?" You chuckled, turning lightly and taking her nose into your hands. You pushed her pale mane to the side and traced the white star on her forehead with your right index finger. She jerked her head upward, meaning she was slightly irritated by the action.

"Oi, (Name), Erd, you're next." Levi commanded, circling briskly behind your mount. His ebony tinted stallion walked proudly at his side, not once ever looking in your direction.

_What was their bond like?_ You wondered. Perhaps it was built off of discipline and ordinance instead of the trust that you preferred. _Maybe it was measured on how well the horse could muck its own stall…_

As soon as Levi had cleared out of the cramped space with Auruo in tow, both you and Erd managed to squeeze past and fall in parallel to one another. His own faithful steed stood about five hands taller than Honey. His limbs were stockier and thicker as well. A beast of a rider called for a beast of a mount though, which was very much necessary in this case. You almost felt overwhelmed by the difference in size.

"I don't think I've ever had the pleasure of an introduction." You smiled while pulling Honey's bridal down and over her face. She smacked her lips after letting the bit fall into your hand and stretched her jaw before investigating the water. Erd grinned slightly as he was amused by the prospect of you talking to his horse. "You're a big boy."

"Can you believe he was a runt?" He questioned, not really believing it himself. "He lived without a name for a bit. I was curious to see how tall he would get first so I waited."

"And?"

"Kaiser. A kingly name for such a blundering thing, really." Erd admitted this tenderly as he smoothed a rough hand over the horses' chestnut coat. "He makes up for it in size though, which suits me well enough. I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm taller than the average human being."

You rolled your eyes at the obvious satire. "Human? Well that finally clears everything up." You mocked, placing a hand on your hip to emphasize your sassy remark. It was all in good fun though. "I was beginning to think a titan was in our midst."

"As if." He scoffed, playing it off like he was hurt by your comment. "The day that happens will be the day that I die."

That eerie thought had resonated with you until you finished up with your horses. Dying was not something you thought about often, nor was it something you ever imagined could happen to your companions. They were all invincible in your eyes.

That was about it in terms of the first friendly exchange you'd had since a few hours prior. As soon as you'd all refreshed your horses and fueled yourselves, you were on the road once more. Bringing more food had crossed your mind in the instance that this was another test, but you had decided against it. Should something happen, there was not a doubt in your mind that you could be resourceful enough to figure out an appropriate solution. This was the inside of the wall, after all.

Levi guessed that there would be a twenty minute window before the majority of the suns light would fade, so he capitalized on that opportunity by rushing through the part of the trail that still allowed for some light to pass through the canopies. At some point afterward, you'd crossed into territory that consisted largely of trees and sharp hunks of slate. The rocks thinned out after a few minutes, leaving you with a path veiled completely with leaves and other species of greenery. The air felt damp.

It took some time for your eyes to adjust to the lack of illumination. Even then, it had barely been enough to see your immediate surroundings.

_"_I can't see shit."You muttered, not really caring if anyone acknowledged.

The pace at which you'd walked was slow and steady. The ground was covered with undergrowth and rotten vegetation. A root could catch a hoof at any time, so it was best to proceed with caution. Though, the more time you spent in this perpetual silence the more you had become anxious. The air had become thicker with the smell of charred timber, leading you to believe that you were coming upon your first site. It was odd though, you could have sworn your first stop was still an hour or so away. You hadn't passed any of the landmarks yet either. From what you had determined in your previous adventures, there should actually be a house somewhere in the vicinity.

That was what set off the first alarm. If you weren't anywhere near your first station, then why were there all the tell-tale signs of a fire? A lump had formed in your throat. The path started to show signs of maintenance too, which was a definite indication of human life in the area. It had worried you even more when you noticed the orange glow reflecting off of the tree trunks ahead. The last straw was probably when Levi sprang into a full on gallop without giving notice, leaving the rest of you to catch up. By then you could all see, and what you had traipsed upon was no small matter.

"Oh my god."

Petra expressed in complete devastation. It seemed as though the whole group had been paralyzed with the initial shock of what you were seeing. The trees opened up into a vast expanse of land, revealing a dazzling show of brilliant, raging flames that sprang up into the night sky in a ritualistic dance. It was mesmerizing. How could something so... _beautiful_ betray your senses and destroy the very things you were sworn to protect? Somewhere, in that fire, was a house. Where there were houses, there were usually people, right? So then why were you having such a hard time moving forward? The Lance Corporal had already closed in. Only about half of it had caught so there was still a chance for survivors.

_"_Move, damn it..." You distressed as you sat hopelessly atop your mare. You weren't trained to let your comrades fight alone. There were no titans. So why in god's name were you frozen?

_Move!_

* * *

**_Dun dun dun, CLIFFHANGER! As always, R&R is appreciated. You guys are fantastic, and regardless of what happened to the story I'm very grateful for all the follows and favourites. It means that you guys like my story, so I like you! Haha. - Evasive_**


	9. Chapter 8

**OTL forgive me for being so late with this! I will be submitting another NTFT chapter and the first chapter of a new story at some point either tonight or tomorrow morning. They've been sitting on my hard drive for a week, I just haven't had time to edit them! Forgive me for any spelling/grammar errors, as I didn't spend as much time picking through them like I normally do. I JUST REALLY WANTED YOU GUYS TO KNOW THAT I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT YOU.**

**ALL CHARACTERS (ASIDE FROM THE READER) BELONG TO HAJIME ISAYAMA/ATTACK ON TITAN/SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN**

* * *

"Damn it!" You tilted your head towards the stars, yelling loud enough to overshadow the furious crackling of the house fire. This was not something to gawk at or ponder about, so why couldn't you move? Honey only dared to do what she was told, the team had frozen in time, and your legs and arms had cramped up. Your body betrayed every single one of the thoughts that urged you to follow the Lance Corporal. It was utterly terrifying that people could be dying at the expense of your _fear._

It was for that reason alone that you managed to do _something. _You clicked three times, jabbing Honey with your heels in the hopes that your instincts would take over once she was in motion. It had worked well enough in any case, but what really sealed the deal was watching Levi crash through a second story window without hesitation.

_I can't fight like you._

The adrenaline in your body was late in kicking in. However, as you watched each brilliant shard of glass fall to the ground below, it reminded you of just how fragile these situations can be. One wrong move or a second spent too long in one place could mean a life. Reality was quick to cement itself after that epiphany. You were being timed, and you would not waste even a single, precious second.

Erd called out to you the moment your boots made contact with the threshold. He'd leapt off of his horse and landed just short of the main entryway. Petra rushed in past him.

"(Name)! We're going to the floor below, we'll see if there are any people in the common areas. The Lance Corporal went straight for the bedrooms, but he can't check them all on his own so you should go with him since you're there! Gunther and Auruo have already gone in but I have no sweet clue where they went!"

Erd was always keen on pointing things out. You followed the Lance Corporal, but for what purpose? It's not as though you had a clear cut goal or some mission objective to follow. He was going for the bedrooms because that was the smart thing to do. You were following him because you were scared. Maybe it looked like you had the same idea?

"I'm sorry to have to stick you up there, but Levi wasn't exactly clear on what to do so you're stuck taking orders from me!"

"That's why you're second in command! I wouldn't have it any other way!" You shouted, pulling your hands away from the sides. In your haste, you failed to notice the thin razor like teeth sticking out from the frame. One piece had managed to lodge itself into your palm, forcing a thin line of blood down your hand. It didn't hurt though, most likely because you were more concerned with hiding your stress and despair as opposed to being obsessed over a minor wound.

"Great to hear!" He acknowledged as he jumped forward. However, he stopped mid stride to address you one last time.

"Also If you see either of those idiots in there, tell them I'm going to kick their asses after we get out!"

Indeed. Although you had also gone rushing in, Erd was at least able to make contact with you beforehand so he could get a rough plan into place. Gunther and Auruo had seemingly disappeared into thin air though, which was good in the way that they were quick to act but terrible because you wouldn't be able to help them if they ran into trouble.

Before you could respond, your friend had vanished. There was no time for proper answers to be exchanged and so you continued with your job as well. At least now you had something to work with instead of blindly following your leader into the fray. Levi didn't need mindless cowards on his squad. He needed strong, intelligent people that were capable of both working autonomously _and_ with others. Though, it didn't help matters when he shot off on his own.

The room you entered wasn't a room at all; in fact, it was one of the longest hallways you'd ever seen. Along the richly manicured walls and beaming marble floors were bits of wood and ash where the roof had initially started to cave in. Every door in the route directly ahead looked identical, but they'd all been opened with the exception of what you couldn't see beyond a pile of smoldering beams. There were black, leathery looking marks on those doors as well, which was a definite sign of forced entry. The Lance Corporal had been through no doubt, so you went right in order to cover more ground.

"Hello?" You shouted, cupping your hands around your mouth in order to amplify your voice as you sprinted down the hall. "This is (Name)! I'm with the Specials Ops division of the Scouting Legion! If you can hear my voice, I'm here to help!"

You repeated this several times in the hopes that someone could hear you, but there was only an eerie silence amongst the slight crackling of the fire. The part you were in seemed to be in good shape, but that would not last long at the speed that it was being devoured. Windows flanked you on both sides, revealing a stunning inner garden that sat in the middle (you guessed) of the house itself. It was a peculiar design, though it seemed to unify each wing. You had originally guessed that it was built like a square, but the small branches of architecture that came off of the main halls suggested that it was a lot more complicated than that.

Once you reached the far end, three doors caught your interest. Two of them were combined to form one grand entry way while the other was further down to the left.

"Hello!" Your voice rang out as you pounded on the entrance. You felt it with the back of your hand.

_It's cold._

"Good…" you whispered.

Without a moment to spare, you assaulted the doors with a couple well placed kicks. Both flew open at the same time. The latch that secured them shut sailed across the room and landed with a harsh thump, leaving a well sized dent in the wood of the floors.

"Hello?" You called out once more. There was no answer, only an over embellished study with bookcases chalked full of complicated literature. You made your way in, doing one round of quick investigating before determining that no signs of life existed in the room. It was small enough that all you really had to do was check under the desk. Otherwise there were no other hiding spots. Everything was in plain sight.

The air was starting to wear down on your lungs and breathing was starting to feel like a chore.

_I wonder if the others are alright… Levi's most likely saved everyone already. Why am I even in here right now? Fucking hell, this was a terrible idea, I shouldn't have-_

Was it because of his tiny figure that you managed to glance over him so quickly, or was it the fact that your vision had since deteriorated upon entering the house? For whatever reason though, you somehow caught the small being in the corner of your eye. He was lying very still against the walls, and was covered head to toe in black soot.

"Hey." You whispered, trying to assure yourself that it was in fact a human must have traveled on his own to reach the study, because there was absolutely no way he could have gotten that filthy in a room that had otherwise been untouched by the blazing inferno.

"Hey, kid! Can you hear me?"

You could not ignore the rising feeling of anguish that formed in the bottom of your stomach. He could have passed out, or this could very well be the first body. You walked over in haste and ignored that dreary thought.

_Oh god._

He only looked to be about four or five years old given his height and size. Actually, he seemed rather small in comparison to most four or five year olds you knew. If it weren't for the fact that his face seemed generally void of any baby fat, you would have guessed younger. The overall shape of his face seemed more mature as well. You took his tiny arm into your hands and slid up the tight sleeve of his tiny blazer. After holding your fingers against his wrist, you determined that there was indeed a pulse.

The window of the study had cracked just then, probably due to the weight of the roof. The ceiling wasn't going to wait for you, so you gathered up the child into your arms and sprinted through the exit just in time for it to come crashing down. As you looked up, you noticed that the hall that had once been clear of any danger had now been completely engulfed in flames.

"What the hell!" You exclaimed. You were in the room for two minutes at most and the fire had already come quite a ways. The ceiling had not stopped coming down either, and had even bypassed the threshold of the door like there was no support at all. Walking was hard enough, but now you had to manage a full on dash with roughly forty pounds of extra meat slung over your shoulder.

"There has to be an easier way to do this!" You despaired, knowing full well that if you dropped him it would be over.

You supposed you were grateful for the fact that it was a child instead of a full grown adult, but you weren't in any condition to carry anything and still be prepared for extra surprises. Once you were certain you had cleared away from the danger, you ducked into what seemed like a formal sitting area. Everything was ablaze, but even so the room seemed sturdy enough to allow a moments respite.

You'd have to do this quickly, and although you were completely reluctant to do so, you had no choice. A second or so was held in honor of the green cloak that had accompanied you on so many of your adventures. The whites of the wings of freedom had now been stained with the ashes of the wealthy home, and would not live up to Levi's standards if you somehow managed to emerge from the situation alive. It would probably be burned either way, so at least now it could be of some use. You laid the boy down on the floor as the beams above the velvety encased ottomans seemed ready to fall at any second.

_Just a little longer…_

"Please…" you whispered, praying that if God or Rose or whoever was listening could hear you, that they would at least take pity on your situation and grant you some slack. You were trying to do some good, _finally_, yet the circumstances made it seem as though they were unwilling to help you at all.

You unlatched the right sword trigger from its holster, bringing it down to your left hip so you could find a blade. Two of them had already fallen out without notice, which was weird given that they were supposed to be properly secured inside the containers. Hell, you had done back flips and free falling without them even so much as budging, yet your equipment had still managed to find some way to fail you in this particular situation. This drew you into thinking how you so casually fell onto this disaster of a rescue mission, like you were supposed to.

_It's probably just our dumb luck. _Yet you could not shake the feeling that something larger was at play.

A smoldering hunk of wood fell to the right of you like a warning. The violent hiss it made as it came crashing down reminded you of some pissed off feline. As you recovered from the scare, you began to shred your cloak in half, starting at the hood. This would allow for some extra length. You considered using your cables, but having all of that weight concentrated in one thin line across your back would probably hinder your rescue efforts even more. That and you needed your equipment in a fully functional state. You came in through a top floor window and you might very well have to exit through one too.

Although the boy had been fully dressed, you also decided to sacrifice your jacket in order to shield him from the heat. A little more insulation wouldn't hurt, and that way you could concentrate on trying to get out of this mess as opposed to worrying about the nicks and scrapes that would evidently occur. You passed one length of green fabric over your right shoulder and down your back, making sure that you could grasp it at your left hip. The boy couldn't willingly cooperate with you in this instance, so you were forced to lean over him and shove the fabric on your shoulder underneath of his body. Once this was done, you put all of your weight onto your elbows so your hands were free to grasp both ends of the cloth beneath him. You tied it once, pulling tightly in order to secure him to you, and then tied another knot to make sure it wouldn't come loose. You pushed off from the floor lightly until you were on all fours, settling back into a kneeling position before crossing a second piece of fabric over him in the opposite direction and tying it for extra measure. You were certain that you had done well enough after performing a few small jumps. The make-shift brace you fabricated was holding up, and he wasn't bouncing around as much as you expected. You felt a tad light headed after doing this though; the environment was finally starting to get to you.

"Hang on just a little longer, alright?" You nudged at his face with the back of your left index knuckle. Your sword triggers dangled loosely around your hips, so you coiled them around your body and tied them around your waist. It would be difficult to reach for them in a hurry, but it was all you could hope to manage for now. You started towards the doors, smiling unexpectedly at what Levi would say if he saw you. Your current appearance would definitely not be up to his hygienic standards. Aside from the large green lump that now covered the majority of your front, your face was dripping with sweat, and the areas of cloth underneath your belts felt damp as well. The chafing between your thighs wasn't bothering you anymore because they had long since gone numb from the friction, and the shirt and pants you wore had been ripped in some areas and black in others.

The cutting sound of wood and nails being torn from each other made you jump back. It had not been the ceiling this time, but the doors. As you scurried over to the opposite corner, you felt the floor shift beneath your feet. It hadn't fallen just then, but the once level surface had now dipped quite a bit. You grasped desperately at the flat walls at your back, as they held no protrusions that you could hold should you fall. You leaned against it instead, relying on the grips of your boots as you lowered yourself slowly onto the floor.

"This isn't funny…" you sobbed as you massaged your throat. You could not think clearly, you were scared crazy, worried, frantic and your vision and breathing had been impaired so much that it was a wonder you were still conscious. Your exit had just caved in on itself, and the only possible way of getting out was from a window across the room. One wrong step, _one _wrong move could bring the support out from under you.

You felt eerily calm as you thought back on the events of the week. Just that afternoon you were picking weeds and scowling at Levi's complete and utter lack of respect while scaring the shit out of you. Petra brought you that water like the little angel she was, Gunther had forgiven you for your display of insanity… All of the pieces were finally starting to fall into place for the team. Sighing fondly at the memories, you reached down under the boys chin, moving your hand every so often in search of a pulse.

Maybe you imagined it was there, maybe you didn't. _Maybe _it had all been for nothing, but you were damn well going to try and beat this.

"For you." You said sullenly, with just a hint of a smile. "And for me."

You were bailed out of many situations with the aid of your friends and you sure would appreciate it if they were there now, but they weren't and you needed to do this without them. There was nothing wrong with accepting help, it had just happened so many times that you needed to remind yourself now and again that you could stand on your own two feet.

You shifted up the edge of the wall until you felt steady enough to let go. You took care not to make any sudden movements as a loud groan had come echoing from below. Once it passed and your heart sank back into your chest cavity, you delicately untangled the sword triggers from your waist. There wasn't space to allow enough momentum for you to go through the window, and a walk across the floor was extremely risky, so you ended up breaking the glass by shooting at it with your cables. The claws themselves went straight through, and because they remained splayed open it gave you enough of a grip to retract your wires without them just going back through the hole. As genius as the plan was, there simply wasn't enough time to see it through as the floor finally gave way. However, because you'd already had both triggers in hand, it was not difficult to plant your cables firmly into the walls and avoid plummeting to your death.

Watching the furniture fall into the fire was like watching a mountain lion devour its prey. Everything seemed to fit so perfectly in its gaping jaws. There must have been a basement in the building as well, because the objects dropped beyond the mansions twelve foot ceilings and into an abyss below.

_There's no way we would have survived that._

Only half of the floor remained, but there was no way you could trust it and there really wasn't any point. What you needed to concentrate on now was getting the damned window out of place before the wall decided it was going to cave in too. You checked the boy to make sure the fabric was taught and held in place before slowly winding your way up to the opening. The heat below was starting to penetrate the thickness of your soles. Any longer now and you might very well be roasted alive.

A disturbingly _funny_ scenario crossed your mind.

_Have titans ever tried to cook their food? _

"Bastards… you don't even give a shit that it's raw when you eat it."

You would have to return to that later though, because there just wasn't any time to think about ridiculous scenarios. Titans were the least of your worries.

"(Name)!"

Your eyes widened at the intrusion of another voice. Human contact? You'd almost forgotten what it felt like to hear something other than the roaring sounds the fiery hell-pits below.

"(Name)!" The voice came a second time, but it was closer now.

"Who- HEY! I'M HERE!" You howled.

"Well that certainly narrows it down, you dolt!"

_There's only one person who talks like that._

"Near the broken window? I don't know, it's hard to say so quit giving me shit alright! Second floor if that helps! Where are you?" Your voice cracked on the last word. Talking probably wasn't good for your throat in these conditions. Yelling was probably even worse.

Pieces of cement and dust went flying as he flew up to your position. The ledge on the outside of was just a lip so he leaned out from it instead, putting all of his weight onto his wires.

"How did you- what are you even doing right now?"

Auruo's sweaty, matted, gray -blonde locks came into view as he craned his neck to analyze your predicament. He didn't seem very pleased.

"I've been running all over hell's half acre looking for your stupid arse and this is how I find you? How did you expect to get out of this on your own?"

Was he _scolding _you?

"_Enough _with the belittling. I don't exactly have time for it and neither do you! " You bit back, effectively silencing him. "Geeze, what the fuck is your problem?"

He didn't answer after you muttered that last part. Instead he gave you the stoniest glare he could muster. With the flickering shadows, raised position and the orange glow on his face, he looked like a demon. The creases in his skin that would have otherwise gone unnoticed were accented by this, but softened once he noticed the parcel you'd recently acquired. You felt him staring at it, silently demanding and explanation.

"I found him."

"Him?" He looked away in a brief moment of confusion. He sighed once he realized what you meant. "You could have said something earlier."

"You could have not been an ass earlier too. It would have saved us a lot of time."

"W-whatever, get your head out of the way! I'm going to kick the frame in." He said with an urgency that suggested the conversation was over. It seemed like he _wanted_ to hurt your feelings and you had absolutely no indication as to why. Auruo liked to dish out insults every so often, but the behaviour coming from him now felt very unnatural.

There wasn't much in the way of space, so you lowered yourself enough that you were clear of his raging limb. It took only one kick to send the wooden support to the depths of hell. Your wires had just about had enough of your weight as well given how long you were hanging from the side. Auruo pulled you up onto the thickness of the wall before taking you under his arm. You'd never been so close to him before, yet you felt very much at ease under his protective stance. He allowed you to steady yourself before securing your own wires to the exterior. You were just above the contained outdoor space that you remarked on earlier.

"It's down and across the garden from here. We'll have to go back into the house but it's pretty straightforward."

You quirked your eyebrows then, somewhat trying to figure out how he knew the way. That and he was much more passive and it was scaring you.

"So you've been through before?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

"Nothing." There would be no more arguments on your part. Hell, you were glad to finally be able to have some fresh air. You hadn't escaped just yet, but once your feet were planted on the ground you could not help but feel a bit better about the situation.

Running was a lot harder than you thought it would be now that you were more or less outside. You weren't looking forward to going back into the death trap again, but it was necessary. You definitely didn't trust the roof even though it would be the easy option with your maneuver gear, and Auruo had already insisted he knew where the exit was so you had no other choice but to follow.

You felt a pang of sickness as you crossed the threshold, craving the open air once more as the thickness of the heat and smoke rushed to greet you. Everything felt cramped again because of the walls and ceilings, and the long daunting hallways made you feel lost. You kept your team mate in view as you pressed on ahead, hoping that one of the doors you were sprinting past would lead you out of this hell.

You weren't sure which door it was, but it was the wrong one and you had been unwillingly pushed into it as more beams and flaming effects obscured your path. Your shoulders made rough contact with the floor as you came crashing down with all of your weight. The gas tank and sword compartment on your right pushed into your leg, causing you to wince and cramp up at the feeling. Almost the entirety of the force had been absorbed for the boy though. You pushed yourself away from the damaged entrance, cringing as you straightened out your leg. Once again, you were in a room, the door had caved in, and the only way out was a stupid window.

"Damn it!" You breathed, trying to recover from your injury.

You had absolutely no time to react as Auruo hooked his arms under yours, pulling you up to your feet and straightening you out with a firm grip on your shoulders.

"(Name)! Give me your gas tank, right now!"

"What?" You stumbled back, feeling defensive all the while. "Why? You have your own."

"Give it to me!" He stepped forward, entering your personal space at frightening speed. Both of you shrank into a hunched position as the heightened sound of compressed air came shrieking from the canister on your right. You'd never heard anything like it, nor did you know that it was even capable of making such a horrid racket.

"Shit!" Auruo wasn't trying to rob you of your fuel. He was trying to prevent it from doing whatever terrible thing it was going to do next.

_This can't be good._

* * *

_**Long chapter is loooooooong! I'm sorry it dragged on. Hard to describe these kinds of scenes! Ehhhhh DX**_

_**Reviews/feedback on this chapter is especially appreciated, so let me know what I can do to improve! PM me if you don't want to leave it in the review section. You guys are the best! -Evasive**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**So, I guess I already edited this one? I forgot haha... I'm so scatter-brained. I hope you enjoy! **_

**ALL CHARACTERS (EXCEPT FOR THE READER) BELONG TO HAJIME ISAYAMA/ATTACK ON TITAN/SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN**

* * *

"Ditch it!"

"No! If I can't get around on my legs than what else can I fall back on? It takes a lot less effort to pull a trigger!"

"You won't have any legs left! Get rid of it!"

The tube which connected the canister to the machine that powered and housed your cables had popped and hissed just then, prompting Auruo to forcibly take charge of the situation. He practically ripped off his neck-tie, bundling it in his hands to make sure he would not be injured. Without a second thought, he tore the fuel unit from your side, heaving it to the other end of the room in one nimble gesture of strength. A piercing whistle followed by the brief crack of twisted and torn metal had caused you to jam your hands against your ears, pushing your arms against your chest in order to protect the boy from a deafening crack.

Much like your tea kettle, the pressure that had built up inside the can was looking for its release. However, it took an extended period of time under constant heat for this effect to be achieved. You had been inside the building for much longer than... well at that point you'd lost all sense of time. In fact, if it weren't for the complete and utter agony you experienced with each breath you stole, you'd be convinced that this was all a dream. Either way, for however long your fuel supply had been subjected to said constant temperature, it had been dangerous enough to cause severe injuries.

"A-Auruo! I... Thank-"

The sudden roughness of a calloused hand brushed past your cheek as the contrasting feel of smooth cloth had been stretched firmly over the bridge of your nose. Clumsy fingers battled with a tuft of hair as the fabric was tied tightly in the back of your head, filtering the air that you breathed. It didn't make a very big difference, but you were ever thankful for the gesture.

"But what about you?" You concern was well reasoned. Just because he'd spent less time in this detrimental situation, it didn't mean that he was safe from harm. It would only be a matter of time before he was in the same condition.

"Quiet, I'm trying to think!" He ditched his cloak too, fastening it over your shoulders and pulling the hood over your head. He pushed lightly on your shoulders, compelling you to sit down.

"Troublesome woman…" He muttered under his breath, choking on smoke in the instant thereafter. "Get closer to the floor, easier to-" He hacked and coughed between words. "B-breath."

The opening that you had hoped for had presented itself, but it would not be an easy feat. The glass windows on the lower floors were thicker than those on top and had metal frames as opposed to wood. You could only guess that it was for insurance purposes. A thief was more likely to enter through a ground floor window after all.

Auruo undid the clasps that attached the sword containers to his thighs. They dangled carelessly from his back until he freed them, turning them over and shaking out the blades. They fell to the floor more easily than he cared, but they were not important. Every last wire had been undone, leaving him with two relatively solid objects. It wasn't hard to determine why he'd done it. You couldn't break a window with a sword.

He lurched forth, pooling every ounce of strength into smashing through the window. The first hit had been deflected easily, causing him to stumble and slam forward into the glass. He brought up his hands in time to brace for impact, though the small amount of damage he'd managed to do had cut into his fingers. The adrenaline now coursing through his veins had done its job, though. Auruo seemed more peeved at the fact that he failed than the fact that his blood was now trickling steadily down his hands.

"Break, damn you!"

Auruo was stubborn where it counted. You cheered him on silently, pleading for the window to shatter so you could all leave this tragic scenery behind. Each strike chipped away at the glass, but it seemed you were no closer than when you started. Your eyes were beginning to haze over, so you started to pinch your neck thinking that the mild discomfort would keep you conscious. You could barely feel it, but at least your mind was occupied while your comrade tried to save your skins.

"Break!" He howled again. It had been deflected once more, this time sending shards of glass in many directions. The thin red substance that had started from his fingers was now starting to soak the cuffs of his shirt. It wasn't much, but his injuries were starting to slow him. He fell to his knees hard and smashed his bloody fists against the ledge.

"We're so damn close…" He hung his head down low, tugging wearily at his collar. The metal object that had been repurposed as a bludgeoning instrument had now been painted with the warmth of his life, showing distinct marks where his hands had been placed. Auruo gasped for each breath and buried his head into his sleeves.

"It's right here…" He muttered as he looked up, choking back tears of frustration and anger. "Why…" He muttered bitterly, dragging dirty air into his lungs. He staggered upward.

"Why won't you-"

"_Break!_"

You screamed in unison, lending the last of your power to that single word as he made one last bet. The box went straight through the bottom eighth of the window, leaving Auruo with his eyes wide and panicked. A single second could not go to waste, and so he used the other container to tap away the shards of glass that remained, leaving an opening large enough for him to push his arm through. He waved it around, signaling your position. You could not gamble your safety on his ability to breach the rest of it, and so you prayed that your teammates were nearby.

Thankfully, they were.

"HEY!" He shouted, flailing his arm back and forth through the opening. "WE'RE OVER HERE!"

You could hear yelling outside. Auruo made his way back to you, bracing himself as he tried to pull you up. After some amount of difficulty, he managed to guide you to the window, peeling back the fabric on your face so you could breathe in some fresh air.

"We're not safe yet, so you can't pass out! You hear? I'm not carrying you out if you do!"

And with that humbling remark, Auruo had returned to his normal, irritating self. It was relieving in the sense that he was calm enough to antagonize you properly, unlike the vicious behaviour he displayed before. Make no mistake though; you were both still extremely wary of your surroundings. You'd heard him say it before, and you were sure he'd said it again at some point just now.

_The mission isn't over until you're safe at home and in bed._

Your eyes shot open. Suddenly, you were graced with a jump of energy that had grounded you back into the reality of the situation. You wrestled with the cloak that Auruo had given you, jerking violently at the clasp and giving up before pushing it over your head. He watched as you distressed.

"Help me!" You commanded as you struggled to loosen the bonds tied tightly around your body. "He should be small enough to fit through the window. He-"

You hesitated to finish as Auruo picked up a discarded blade. He swung around, giving you no time to react as he closed in on your space. You could feel blade slide up between the exterior of your shirt and the cloth you'd tied, and with one fluid motion it had been cut. The sensation of the steel on your back was odd, making you think that if he were some heartless bastard, he could easily end your life. That was an otherworldly scenario though. Auruo could be brash and stupid, mindless and dull… but under all of that defensive behaviour, he was no different than anyone else. He was kind, and he treasured the team.

_Probably more than everyone else._

"Auruo! (Name)!" Gunther had come rushing over and was the first to greet you through the opening. He shielded his face from scorching heat being emitted from the hole.

"This is our only way out. We're blocked on all sides." You looked back towards the door. The carpet had started to catch, and the flames had started poking their flickering little bodies through the cracks in the frame. Gunther gave the window a quick tap with his index knuckle, gauging the thickness so he could discern a viable solution. Its dull sound made him scoff.

"_Shit. _What were they guarding against, _titans?" _He expressed in distaste. "I doubt I could break this on my own."

"Don't be stupid! We've been in here long enough to _die _and I still managed! You don't have a choice. Either you guys find some way to get us out, or console us while our blood boils out of our eyes!" Auruo had not just gone through hell to be denied sanctuary.

_Lovely._

"Are you brainless? As if I'm just going to stan- Oi, Erd! Any chance we could pull this out?" He'd turned midway through talking so he could address your invisible friend.

"Hold it!" You managed to choke out. Gunther was huddled around the opening and had soon been joined by Erd. You imagined both Petra and the Lance Corporal were there too, but your hulking companions had taken up what little space was available.

"Before we do _anything _stupid, I need you to take him."

Your knees were beginning to buckle under his weight, which under normal circumstances you would be able to handle without breaking a sweat. Auruo braced the boy's head while you raised him up, making sure that his fragile little body stayed away from any stray bits of glass. Your jacket would ensure that most of him went through unscathed, but even still… you admired the tenderness of your friend as he helped pass the child to the other side. Once he'd successfully changed hands, Auruo began working on the small chunk of window adjacent to the one he'd just broken. He didn't continue for long.

"Our cables might make it through but you'll have to stand back." Erd's voice was muffled as he strayed away from the window to take in some clean air. The entirety of the door behind you had been consumed in fire. The eerie sound of the creaking roof had you worried as well. The structure would not last much longer, and there were no guarantees that the room above had not been compromised.

"Let's go then, we don't have all night to screw around!" You found yourself saying with more pungency than you intended. What little freshness you had inhaled from the tiny opening had restored a portion of your livelihood it seemed.

"I told you to stand back didn't I? Erd countered, responding to your urgency with an annoyed expression. "Once we pull out the window you'll have to be ready, alright? Shulz and I will haul you over what's left if we haven't all been crushed." He stepped away from the hole so he could ready himself. Both his size and strength coupled with that of Gunther's would be crucial in prying both you and Auruo out of the house.

"_Shit." _You swallowed, scratching furiously at your temple before shuffling instinctively left of the window. Everything would be decided on the next instant. Once the remaining glass came out, you had a matter of seconds to remove yourself before it all came down. Were you nervous? If your weak knees and ragged breaths were any indication of that fact, then of course you were nervous. This was one of those "life or death" situations you'd always heard about. Only then had you full appreciated your immaculate luck on every expedition thus far, because in the next moment you could very well die.

Shouts in preparation of your extraction could be heard, but you were concentrated on the small things that decorated the space that could potentially be your tomb. The paint of the ceiling tiles above had started to peel and shrivel off. The wood paneling that came halfway up the walls was expanding and contracting under the severe change in temperature. Everything about the room was horrid, except for what your eyes found in the midst of all the turmoil.

A family portrait hung squarely on the wall. In it stood what were presumably the mother and the father, both dressed in their best attire. Six other ambiguous shapes occupied the frame, but what had stood out the most was the little boy that had been stuck right in the middle. His beaming smile and tousled hair was strong in contrast to the subdued looks everyone else seemed to be wearing.

_(Name)!_

_ Hmm…_

"(Name)!" Auruo called out to you, grabbing you firmly by the shoulders. The first two cables came crashing through the windows and were joined by a second pair not long after. The strong moans and twisting sounds of the weakening supports had gotten much louder since you last listened for them.

_Any second now…_

"Ready!"

_I could die._

"(Name), God damn it! Pay attention!"

_And why did that kid in the picture look like he was thanking me?_

The ghastly sound of windows panes grinding against one another sent waves of paralyzing shock and disgust through your body. You'd heard it many times before, but on a much smaller scale. The sound that your wool sweater made when you took the cuff between your teeth, what a knife sounded like when it screeched against the metal of your plate… even the sound of swords clashing in the training yard. It was horrid, and it would probably be the last thing you'd ever have the pleasure of hearing.

"_Petra, start pulling your wires! Yes! Alright, it's working!"_

_ "Lance Corporal, bring your horse back, we need some traction!"_

_ "Holy shit, it's coming down! Grab em' Schulz, do it now!"_

_ "Worry about your own person, I've got mine!_

_ "(Name), lean over some! I can't get- Oh, fuck!"_

Whichever one had grabbed you didn't really care about how they pulled you out. Two strong arms came looping under yours and around your back, which put you into a very peculiar position. You felt yourself being lifted off of the ground as your face had been carelessly smashed into the chest of your rescuer, jamming buttons into the bridge of your nose and cutting off your breathing only for a split second. He paid careful mind to the roughness of the opening, which in turn had only scraped over the tops of your thighs and the most prominent points in your knees. The thick material of your boots and pants had guarded you from most of it, and you were more than okay with a few nicks and cuts as opposed to full on death.

A brush of heat and ashes came sweeping over everyone as the remaining structure came roaring down. You, Gunther, Erd and Auruo were splayed out on the ground with your hands clasped viciously over your head in the event that you were struck with some pieces of debris. Auruo had been clipped with something on his way out. You could hear his cursing as it happened.

Once the screeching and clamoring sounds of devastation had ceased, you determined it was safe to look up. There were other people on the grass too, others you hadn't recognized.

Both men that had the pleasure of saving you and Auruo's skins jumped up once they realized they were out of harm's way. Because you could not stand on your own, Erd opted to drag you out in front of the house instead. You could feel the transition in heat as your body was taken further away from the active flames. He was very much out of breath by the time you made it to safe ground, and had to apologize after letting you fall backwards as he stumbled. You could not complain though. Almost everyone had suffered some mild form of smoke inhalation, which got you thinking about how many casualties you had potentially suffered.

An older woman lay just a few feet to the right of you. From your position, you could not see much beyond her. She was alive though. Someone had so graciously donated their cloak in order to keep her warm. This made you think about how cold you felt now that you lacked a rather large source of heat. From one extreme to the next, you could find no happy medium.

The soft sound of someone's steps had torn you from your thoughts. You hadn't much will to fully determine who, but soon their figure came crouching over yours.

"How do you feel?"

The question came bluntly and without any real sentiment. Even if you had been blind, you would surely be able to tell who it was based on the tonality alone.

"All things considered, Sir-"Your throat felt raw as you tried to explain your symptoms. You guessed the difficulty in speech was because your body had finally started penalizing you for everything it had been through. The adrenaline that had once been coursing through your system had now dissipated, leaving you to feel every single injury you sustained that night.

"I feel pretty great." A smile graced your lips once the fact that you were still alive and breathing became relevant to you. It wasn't that you were trying to downplay your condition, but he seemed unsatisfied with your reason.

"Put your arms up."

You obliged, thrusting both palms into the air as commanded. Though, you weren't entirely sure why you were so eager to in the first place.

"_Tch, _no, above your head."

_Well you were pretty vague about it, like everything else._

His impatience grew even further when you settled both arms over your eyes, but he let it slide. The sky had started spinning from the very moment you looked up, so you did this in order to avoid coughing up the contents of your stomach. Your brain was having trouble trying to play catch-up on its oxygen levels too. Though, everything had stopped when you felt the cool, foreign touch of his fingers under your chin. Without saying a single word, you responded to his silent command by tilting your head back in the slightest.

"Can you feel a difference?"

_Oddly enough._

"Yes."

_Why on earth am I so calm right now?_

You were completely caught off guard at the fact that you heart hadn't ripped its way out of your chest and run away under the cover of the night. It was an adverse reaction, one you could have never predicted because of every other instance that your body refused to cooperate in his presence.

"Stay like this for five minutes. You can count out loud if you'd like. Petra will check on you once you're done."

His fingers were still under your chin. A layer of warmth had formed between both your skins surfaces, making you forget just how long they had been there. They seemed to stay just a touch longer too, before Levi abruptly returned his arm to his side. You could hear the jostling of his equipment as he stepped away, most likely to wait on whoever else had been rescued.

Auruo was busy howling away as Gunther tried frantically not to move him in any way that caused pain. A whole myriad of insults were thrown around just then, leading you to believe that everything had gone back to some state of normalcy for the time being.

"Erd." Levi voice cut through the air, garnering everyone's attention at once.

"Yes Sir!"

Your arms were still covering your face as per the Lance Corporal's orders. All you _could_ do was listen.

"You're in charge. There's a doctor who lives in the next settlement down. We don't have the means to carry every person there, so our only option is to have him come here instead."

A pause followed his order. He'd taken a moment in order to make sure all of his bases were covered before departing. A few shrill sounds pierced your ears just then, forcing Levi to mutter some inaudible expression of contempt.

"Untie her horse before it tears the tree out of the ground." He said scornfully before turning towards his own mount. "I'll be back within the hour."

* * *

_**Aaaaaaaaand I'm going to bed, you'll get the new story tomorrow. It isn't a reader insert though, it's a story that actually follows the rules! :D**_

_**As always, R&R appreciated! You guys are the best!**_


	11. Chapter 10

**_Ahhh here we go, one super long chapter for you guys :D Enjoy_**

**ALL CHARACTERS (except the reader and some OC's) BELONG TO HAJIME ISAYAMA/ATTACK ON TITAN/SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN**

* * *

_"Hey, kid?"_

_"Mhm."_

_"Why do you think I almost gave up?"_

_"Because you were scared. Mommy always said that being afraid can make some people do crazy things."_

_"I suppose it was crazy, wasn't it…"_

_"To give up?"_

_"Yeah. I mean I had you to look after too. I'll think things through next time though, I promise."_

_"…(Name)?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Thank you."_

**-Doctor's Residence, 7:42 am-**

Whoever stoked the fires had not done a very good job at tending them, because the fireplace was as dark and as chilly as the morning. Your eyes came open a slit, just enough for you to admire the fresco on the ceiling. For an instant you thought you were back in the burning mansion so you shot up out of fright. A wave of nausea hit you with such overwhelming speed that you could not help but retch off to the side. The pail that you'd been vomiting in since arriving had been cleaned once again.

You weren't a hundred percent certain on when you arrived, or how for that matter. There were no memories of riding Honey, no memories of how you ended up on this couch or in this room, no memories of taking off your belts or your boots and worst of all, no memories of how you ended up in clean clothing.

_Someone saw me in my small clothes last night, and if it was anyone but Petra..._

"How many times are you going to do keep doing that?"

Your vision was spotty, leaving you unable to discern who was sitting on the couch across from you. The voice sounded familiar enough, though its characteristics had been subdued by the volume at which it was spoken.

"Erd?"

"Mm. Just so you know, we're safe." He assured, grinning at your show of fright. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than dead, if that counts." Your voice was hoarse and your throat raw. It probably sounded like you chain-smoked cigars every day of your life. If you really listened for it, Erd's voice also sounded strained.

"Sure it does. Do you know where we are?"

"No."

_Somewhere safe?_

In all honesty, you hadn't even given it a second thought. You were more concerned with aiming the contents of your stomach at the bucket instead of registering your surroundings. All that came out was the sour, despicable taste of bile. Your stomach groaned in agony. You needed sustenance.

"What do you remember?"

"Saving some kid, Auruo getting pissed off, fire… you don't find it cold in here?" You felt the hairs stand up on the back of your neck as you realized that you were exposed. While nestling yourself back under the thick fibers of the sheepskin blanket that covered you, you tried to seize the warmth before it could escape. You couldn't fully make out the figure of your comrade. No matter how hard you tried it seemed as though he would only remain an ambiguous shape against a lightly colored back ground, and your vision only seemed to sting worse when you rubbed your eyes.

"We're in Doctor Abbey's sitting room. He pretty much insisted on having the windows open, it would be better for our breathing... and he said no fires either. Not after last night." He paused, finally coming to an understanding that you seemed a little panicked at your failing senses. "Don't worry. It's common after what you went through."

_Good._

"Abbey… like H-Haymond Abbey?" You remarked after settling back on that name. A stabbing pain caused you to stumble on your words. You were trying to sit up so you could face your friend in a proper conversation, but your body wasn't going to have any of it.

"Yeah. Listen, he told me to apologize for sticking you on the couch, but there weren't enough beds for everyone. The Lance Corporal told him we'd be fine in here anyway." Erd himself sounded apologetic, but there was no need for it. Levi was right in his decision. The victims came before the lives of a soldier, no matter how uncomfortable you were laying there on that couch. It was a beautiful, maroon tinted color and the velvet was soft to the touch, but the actual padding of the seat itself had seen better days.

If you were all supposed to be in that room, then where was everyone? _Doing housework?_ It was distressing to think that you couldn't do your fair share of chores, despite how much you hated them. You'd have to find some other way to make it up to the team. You weren't exactly fit enough to be scrubbing floors or dusting shelves but you would think of something.

_"_Erd? You know that boy I found… how is he?"

Your question cut the atmosphere of the room and echoed as if no one was there to receive it. You could hear him as he shifted around in his seat. He sighed as well, like he didn't quite know what to say.

"Listen, (Name)…" He started out reluctantly. Another pause had interrupted his speech. You propped yourself on your elbows, ignoring the aches the action caused in the process. Your throat seized up as another wave of nausea swept over you with unrelenting force. The taste of charcoal and stomach acid was vile. If the initial pang of sickness wasn't enough to make you puke, then the sight of what you'd just coughed up would certainly have done the trick.

Erd didn't know whether to help or to stare. Either option wouldn't have made a difference so he let your heaving run its course. The doors to the parlor groaned just then, making small squeaks as they were opened completely. The soft patter of somebody's boots was drawing near.

"Sir." You heard your team mate acknowledge the presence of your superior officer.

_Greeeeeat._

Levi made some gesture of agreement as he came closer, relieving Erd of his position. Your friend had been hesitant to leave and was probably wondering if he should say goodbye. It's not as if you could really respond at the moment.

"I might be back. Petra's probably sick of dealing with Auruo. I wouldn't be surprised if she wanted to trade jobs with me." You waved him off with your head still hung over the container.

He left then, leaving you alone with Levi and a bucket of fresh puke. You didn't particularly give a damn at that point. If he didn't like it, he could go.

"Sir." You managed while trying to snuggle back under the covers. You closed your eyes so you didn't have to waste energy using them. Your vision had been impaired anyway. There wasn't much of a point in keeping them open.

"You don't have to address me formally." He stated blankly. He was going to set the rules for this conversation, and you would have to play along. The rustling of metallic objects piqued your interest then, and soon the wafting aroma of some deliciously sweet smelling herbs drifted up your nose. Your mouth started to water.

"W-What is that?"

You'd always wondered what it would be like to own a proper tea set, as that was most likely what he had sitting in front of you.

"What does it smell like?"

The question came with a half-hearted expression of annoyance. Nevertheless, it had you sitting upright before Levi finished pouring the second cup. You felt around the coffee table to find it. Even with your eyes open, everything was patchy and blurred.

The Lance Corporal gazed curiously as your hands hovered over various objects, patting them and trying to figure out what they were. None of them had been the cup you were looking for, and you didn't want to accidentally spill anything by being too eager.

"Here." He grabbed your hand, guiding it gently towards the steaming mug. His patience had reached its limit, and he'd grown tired of witnessing your failed attempts.

"Thank you." You muttered in reply as he withdrew. Your cold digits felt immediately comforted as you encompassed the drink in your hands. The dizziness and nausea seemed to be yielding for now. Although all of your symptoms could be associated with what you experienced during your rescue mission, you could also see how the cause could be hunger. You couldn't remember the last thing you ate and had been emptying your insides for some time.

"How's Auruo?"

It was the first thing that came to mind. You'd heard his shrieks of agony the night before after something caught him in arm. It was only natural to show concern seeing as you would probably be dead if not for him.

"Well enough." Levi responded dutifully. The conversation had grown dull for him already, but you needed to know. He placed his cup and plate back on the table, settling nicely back into couch before continuing. "His shoulder's dislocated."

"Mm…" You breathed, half acknowledging your friends injury and half in euphoria over the tea you just sipped. In all the years you had been drinking the stuff, it never occurred to you if you were making it properly. The experience was enlightening to say the least and you promised to educate yourself on the art even more once you returned home.

"I suppose you want a debriefing then?" You sighed, bringing the cup down to your lap. "It might be better for you to come back later… I'm not sure if I could tell you everything just yet. My mind's been a bit fuzzy since waking up."

"Is that so?" He said, with an unnaturally calloused edge. He poured himself another drink, meaning he wouldn't be going anywhere for the next little while, at least not until the tea ran out.

"Sir, the boy I…" You began solemnly, staring down at nothing in particular. The steam curls that skated on the surface of your tea had dispersed at the intrusion of your breath. Erd's hesitant behaviour had already confirmed your suspicions, but you _needed_ to hear it from Levi.

"He's dead, isn't he?"

You mustered enough confidence to look him in the face, or so you thought. It didn't matter. You just wanted to know. It was a slim chance that either you would have made it out unharmed, but you had no way of knowing just how long the house had been ablaze or how long he'd been exposed to the cruel atmosphere. Death was not uncertain; in fact it seemed a far more likely fate for the tiny being.

"Yes."

Your breath hitched on that answer, even though it was the one you expected to hear. Levi had even paused before responding, debating whether or not he should tell you. Nothing could be gained from withholding the truth though. You would have found out sooner or later.

_Hold it together, for fuck sakes…_

Honey was the only one privileged enough to see you in a state of genuine sadness, so you bit your lip in an effort to conceal your frustration. While you intended to gently place your cup on the table, the rattle it made as it carelessly impacted with the plate revealed exactly what you were feeling.

"Well, what about everyone else? The mother, the father, the _siblings? _Or are they all dead too?"

The Lance Corporal leaned inward towards the table, placing both elbows onto his knees before clasping his hands under his chin. You could feel his eyes on you, and floundered at the thought of not knowing where to look. Some of his features became visible now that he was closer. The rich, dark hues of his hair, the cool grey-blue colors of his eyes, the ivory tones of his skin…

"Dr. Abbey knows them as the Ostermanns. A family born and raised in the east with roots as far back into farming since the walls were built. Both Conrad and Janine Ostermann are the parents and are alive and well. The three surviving children, Lutz, Matthaus and Lorena are all being treated for mild cases of smoke inhalation." He paused before formally delivering the casualty report. "Ostermann Senior died in the house, but we extracted the body. Jens died shortly after being rescued."

_"_Jens…" You repeated his name to make sure you wouldn't forget it. You didn't even know him, yet felt as though you suffered a major loss… but hadn't you? A soldier's job was to put their life on the line in order to save those in need. If you failed, you couldn't exactly say that it wouldn't have_ any _repercussions on you.

"He wasn't rescued if he's dead." You muttered after covering your hand with your mouth. You felt a slight urge to puke, but it subsided after taking in a big breath of air. "At least we got him out though…"

"You got him out, at _your_ own risk."

"Sir?"

You saw no benefit in him pointing out such an obvious fact. If this was his roundabout way of giving you a pep talk, then you wished he would stop. It only hurt that he was highlighting the situation and acting as though you had a choice in the matter. Sure, you were scared shitless by the sight of the mansion from hell, but who wouldn't be? People died because of it, and although you had tried your utmost to prevent those deaths you still came up short. You wouldn't dwell on it, but you would not forget it either.

"I said we served mankind. To an extent that's true. But where do you suppose we should draw the line?" His voice grew much darker as he continued. "If I ordered you to die right now, would you do it?"

"No? Why on earth would you? There's no reason to-" Your brain could not sort out the mess of questions that had arisen from his cryptic remark. What little strength you had put towards suppressing the urge to hurl had now been directed at being fully mindful of the conversation.

"Nobody should ever feel compelled to waste their lives in a situation where the outcome is unpredictable. That's the thing about our line of work. The people we do risk ourselves for don't even know of our struggles or the choices we've had to make. I doubt they'd ever lift a finger to help us if we asked. Yet here we are in vicious circle, a game where we gamble our lives on a chance to save them. The ignorance is sickening."

_Aren't we sitting in a house that belongs to the kind of people you're talking about? They're helping us right now, you jackass. _

The contempt he felt was puzzling to you. It probably stemmed from something much deeper, but even still… Why was he so eager to insult the kindheartedness of the people who took you into their home? The people who cared for the victims he rescued, the people who cared for his _team…_

"The boy you saved would have grown up thinking the same."

That was it. You slapped your hands back up to your mouth, gathering all of your energy into blocking whatever was going to come out. The taste of burnt saliva was weakening the hold, and once you could not repress it any longer you had no option but to swing over and vomit in front of your superior. This wave in particular had come with excessive force, and hurt more than every time before it.

"I… d-don't see what the point-" another paralyzing spasm ripped through your body "of t-t-this is. Are you telling me I s-s-should have left J-Jens behind? Y-you were the first one in that h-h-house." While planting a firm grip on the sofa, you turned and directed your full attention at him. "W-why save them if you think they're s-s-o terrible?"

You held your own against him, with your head hung over a puke bucket and sweat dripping off your brow. The tiny flyaways of your bangs had melded together thanks to the moisture of your body, and your shirt had since been drenched due to the incredible pain you experienced. Everything hurt, but you would not call it quits until he answered.

_Did you come here just to patronize me?_

The rustling of his uniform came quieter and his footsteps made echoes as he made his way toward the parlor doors. He stopped just short of the threshold, turning slightly to address his abrupt exit.

"I'm going to get the doctor."

You shook your head to make the spots go away, but they wouldn't stop. It would probably be a few days until your vision returned to normal, but you wanted to badly to look at him in hopes that his face would reveal something, _anything _that could imply that he wasn't as heartless as his words suggested.

"No… L-levi, damn it! C-c-come bah-ah-egh-" More gagging came in place of the last syllable. You wouldn't get your answer, at least not right now.

**Dinner Time, 4:32 pm**

**"**How's your chest pain, dear?"

The second check-up for the day was now underway. The first one had been at the insistence of the Lance Corporal, no doubt because of your previous conversation and the fact that he made no effort to answer your question. The Doctor made his was slowly over to your couch, tray in hand and a suitcase full of the tools of his craft. In a sense, doctors were like the engineers that repaired your gear. Both worked hard to make sure their subjects were functioning properly. Should they mess up or miss the small, tell-tale signs of a problem, then the fallout could quite possibly be fatal.

"The same… I don't suppose that's a good sign though." The crackling of your voice made it difficult for you to properly convey anything, but he understood nonetheless.

"It's a very good sign. As good as they come." He'd taken a seat next to you, placing the tray down onto the table. You could tell that it carried food based on the smell alone.

"Would you mind turning your back to me?"

"Mhm…"

You had already been sitting when Dr. Abbey entered the parlor. All that you needed to do now was shift your body to the left and lift your shirt. The ordeal sounded simple enough, but the pain made moving an extremely difficult task.

"S-so how exactly do you deal with something like this? I mean, I don't think I've ever heard of medicine that can repair burnt lungs."

Burnt was an exaggeration of what you were going through. You hadn't suffered nearly as much as the others, and had even been given the expectation of a full recovery.

"There's nothing I can give aside from fresh air, and treatment depends solely on the severity of the case. In essence, if your lungs have undergone enough damage it will not make a difference. The body usually shuts down at that point, leaving the patient numb before passing on..." He paused, taking a moment to search his bag for the appropriate instrument. "So, can you see why your discomfort lends itself well to my diagnosis?"

You nodded in approval.

"You, my dear, were very lucky to have suffered on the mild end of the spectrum."

_This is what mild feels like?_

The gruffness in speech was not what you expected from a man of his stature. You'd seen him many times before whilst wondering about the market, but had never had the opportunity to become acquainted. He was something of a celebrity in these parts, what with his proficiency in medicine and impressive resume. Many times had he been brought in to save high ranking officials in the military, for anything from the flu to full on Tuberculosis. He was successful in every single venture, which really helped establish him as one of the best doctors within wall Maria.

"Seldom do people ever come this far away from the cities. So, could you imagine my surprise when I opened my front door to the great Lance Corporal Levi himself? I was starting to think the titans had invaded… Ha, bollocks to that I say! May the walls last another hundred years!" His laughter rocketed throughout the room with force, causing you to wince at the sudden outburst. He did not seem to care about professionalism in speech. That much was for certain.

Dr. Haymond Abbey was in his sixty-eighth year of life. Most men went bald at his age but he still had a wealth of snowy tresses atop his head and they didn't seem like they were going to fade any time soon. His stocky limbs, robust shoulders and thick torso gave way to the impression that he was very active in his youth. The bridge of his nose was long and broad which lead into a thin set of lips that had withered with age. His broom-like mustache covered the majority of the skin above. It joined with a beard that had been trimmed properly and was just as lush as his mane.

"You say that like you know him." You twitched as you felt the cool metal receiver of a stethoscope press lightly against your upper back. The doctor took care not to pull or twist your shirt in any way that would hurt you. In the end he let you hold it taught around your shoulders as lifting your arms seemed impossible.

"The Lance Corporal, I mean."

"Deep breaths, child… Thank you. Oh, yes. I know most of the officers in the Scouting Legion. Or at least I used to before I retired and came to live out in the sticks. I've never had the pleasure of a formal acquaintance but the boy's reputation precedes him."

You wanted so badly to laugh just then. _Boy? _Since when had anyone known Levi as a _boy? _

"Don't let him catch you saying that. He might find it insulting."

"Whatever for, my dear? I only meant it as a compliment, in that you are all children to my eyes… Be thankful for your youth because it's only a matter of time before you turn into an old goat like me." He retracted the instrument once he was satisfied with the information he'd collected.

"Besides, there's nothing he can do to me that old age won't in the next few years. You can rest assured though; I am in no position to insult anyone. The lad has every single one of your squad members tending to the chores around my house."

"Right…" Of course that's what they were doing. How else could Levi possibly repay anyone? "We did force ourselves into your home last night though… I mean, you're a doctor. It's not like you could've turned us away."

"Oh nonsense. I'm happy to have any sort of company nowadays. This house is too damn big for the likes of me and I've not the muscle to maintain it like I used to."

"Don't your kids come to visit?"

…

He rubbed his throat as a gesture of comfort. "They would if they were still alive."

Your mouth was left agape in shock. You could not help but slowly drag both hands down your face.

"…Shit." You expressed with immediate regret, breathing into your hands to conceal your embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Another deafening blare of laughter caught you off your guard, making you turn out of fright. There was no time for you to brace yourself, and you ended up hunching over in pain at the sudden movement.

_Does this guy even know how to be serious?_

"No worries! It's been twenty three years since both of my boys last drew breath, twins they were... While I miss them dearly, I can say that I'm too old now to be despairing about it." He tucked his stethoscope away into his carrying case. That was all he cared to do in terms of a check-up, making you wonder why he'd even brought it in the first place. Perhaps he was able to tell your condition just by looking at you.

"We're all done here; my prognosis hasn't changed since the first check-up. The chest pain will continue for about seven days but the blindness should clear up by morning. I'm afraid I can't offer you any medicine for the aches."

"No, no… that's fine. I understand. Thank you, by the way. I can't imagine where any of us would be without your help."

Although you intended to sound cheerful while you expressed your gratitude, a different pain had replaced the physical torment of your body and changed your look to one of regret. You knew it was a part of the job, that there would be casualties in instances like these… but you would never get used to it, not after you watched a tiny flame be extinguished when it had barely even lived.

_This isn't guilt… It's regret. I promised you, kid, and I'll keep it. I just wish you were around for me to show you that I can do better._

You were certain Dr. Abbey had already started towards the doors, but you could feel his lingering presence as he mulled something over. The man _knew _people, and it was scary considering he'd only talked to you twice and only for brief amounts of time.

"(Name), listen dear… if you are worried about whether or not the boy suffered, the Ostermann child I mean, I would lay those uncertainties to rest. I can assure you he was asleep when you pulled him out. He passed away on the ride over."

The calm, enduring tone of his voice made you tilt your head in his approximate direction. The thought had never vocalized itself, but it was something you wondered since finding him in that study. It was the answer you wanted all along, but were too absentminded to ask.

"So… no pain?"

_If it was any worse than my experience now…_

"No my dear. None at all."

You could not call it relief, but what you felt was a possible end to the sorrow that had accompanied you since the early hours of the day. That small bit of insight the Doctor shared was enough to clarify your next objective.

"Could you help me with something then?"

His curiosity had peaked. Patients often demanded things of their Doctors, though he had no indication as to what your question would entail.

"If it is within my power." He sounded almost reluctant to indulge your request, yet offered his help all the same.

_Good._

"Take me to see the parents? Please. I just… I feel like I can give them closure if I tell them what happened."

He stood and brooded in silence, twisting the fibers from his beard in between his fingers. For a moment it seemed like he wouldn't oblige you, but his smile had returned at the potential you had in consoling the Ostermanns. Someone might have done something similar for him when his sons passed away, and if it helped him with his grief then it could possibly do the same for them.

"My back will have to deny your request, but there's no reason we can't get someone else to help. Give me a moment to find one of your team mates. They should be more than willing if I ask."

"Thanks Doc." You voiced in the sincerest way possible. The smallest hints of moisture began to form in the corners of your eyes. Crying was never something you cared to invest in and quite frankly you felt it was a waste of time and valuable water. Now would be no different, because tears couldn't solve what your words and experiences could. You wiped away the bits of liquid before they could progress down your cheeks and locked them away in the thin cotton threads of your shirt.

"No, my dear…" He said lightly with his right hand clasped around a door handle.

"Thank you."

* * *

_**Ugh... sorry for all of the randoms OCs guys. I kinda wrote myself into a corner and there were no existing characters that would fit. Forgive me if they don't sound believable. Finding a name that fits into the SNK universe would be like trying to find Marco's other half. ****Fucking impossible... As always, thanks for reading! R&R is appreciated, you guys are awesome! - Evasive**_

* * *

_**ABBEYS (pronounced like Abbi, of British descent if SNK had nationalities) **_

_**-Dr. Haymond Abbey, received license to practice medicine when he was 19.**_

_**-WIFE Rose Abbey (Name after wall Rose, surname used to be Lerwick)**_

_**- SONS Wentworth and Willem. Died at age of 21 from a plague that swept through the area. They were soldiers in the Military Police.**_

_**OSTERMANNS (Father's side German descent, Mother's side Swiss descent)**_

_**-Conrad Ostermann Sr. (deceased)**_

_**-Conrad Ostermann Jr. (Owns most of the farmland east of Wall Maria)**_

_**-Janine Ostermann, wife of Conrad Jr. (formerly Janine Bussinger, 'J' is pronounce like 'Y')**_

_**-Kurt Ostermann, eldest son. (not present, part of the Garrison positioned around wall Rose)**_

_**-Lutz Ostermann, in line for inheriting the family business.**_

_**-Matthaus Ostermann**_

_**-Lorena Ostermann (only daughter)**_

_**-Jens Osternmann, youngest. (deceased, 'J' pronounced like 'Y')**_


End file.
